Daughter's of volterra
by evil-penguin98
Summary: The three daughters of the Volturi leaders, Chloe, Caitlin and Hayley, leave the home they have known for their whole lives to unfold the secrets of their past and discover love and friendship in the rainy town of forks and La push, home of wolves.
1. white lies

**hey guys! it's us again, chloe and caitlin. Just because we love writing together so much we decided to make a joint account and because we**

** love random stuff so much we decided to call it evil penguin and because we love twilight so much we decided to put ourselves, and our**

** friend hayley into the story. So here goes, hope you enjoy it.**

**disclaimer- we do not own twilight, but the plot line and all original characters belong to us so no copying, translating or otherwise fondeling our story without express written permission from evil-penguin98, thank you.**

Chloe POV

_I was running. Running, through a vast sea of green, a forest, a beautiful forest. I could hear and see and smell everything, every little insignificant thing. A bird flying from a tree, the rustle of the leaves and the sound of it's wings moving slowly, up and down. I could see even the tiniest movement, smell the nutty scent of the trees, the sharp, almost tangible aroma of their resin, the fresh sound of a bubbling stream somewhere in the distance. It was amazing, and a very familiar feeling, but I couldn't remember why. It didn't matter anyway, I was flying. I stopped short when the trees began to thin, revealing a large and exquisite clearing. I stepped from the shade of the trees and into the grass, tall grass that came up to my knees, I could feel it brush against my legs, soft as velvet. There was a man and woman across the clearing, where the forest began again. He kept a protective stance over her, she seemed unconcerned as she took a few more steps into the long grass and flowers, he followed on her heels. She was tall, though dwarfed by him by more than a foot, her hair was long, dark brown and silky, it matched her eyes, and she wore it tied back in a long braid that fell long past her waist. He was enormous, his skin was like satin over steel and his blackish-brown eyes contained a gleam of unsegmented wildness, his hair was cropped short and he had a large, circular tattoo on his left arm. They both wore animal skin, she a sleevless tunic and loose trousers, her feet were bare. He wore no shirt, exposing his muscular chest, and a pair of trousers that came down to just below his knee, there was a leather band around his ankle. She smiled at me, he looked at her absolutely disgusted. she looked at him and said..._

_"peace, ahote," ahote, restless one, she turned to me and said "come, wihakayda. do not fear us." wihakayda, little one. The translations just popped into my head like magic. He scowled, crossing his thick, russet arms over his chest. I took a hesistant step forward and he snarled, coiling himself to spring. He flew into the air, higher than any normal man should, and sumersaulted in mid-air, transforming into a massive, blackish-grey wolf. The shredded remains of his trousers flew in all directions and he landed with a thud growling and scratching up dirt with one paw. I stumbled backward and fell onto the damp grass, he advanced and I covered my face with my arm. He lunged for my throat..._

_blackness, nothingness._

I awoke, bathed in sweat, panting for breath and tangled up in my sheets. I carefully extracted myself from the bed and made it quickly, leaving it semi-neat. I pulled open my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans and a soft, white baby-doll top, pulling them on. My tan slipper-boots went on and I pulled a brush through the tangles in my hair then went outside to meet my sister's on the balcony. I guessed they must be out there, as their beds were both empty. As I suspected, there they sat. Hayley on one side, Caitlin on the other. I stood in-between them, resting my arms on the ledge and let the fragrant Italian breeze blow my hair back.

We watched in silence as the sun rose, bathing the city in fire and honey. The sunrise was truly magnificent, and though we had watched the same one a million times before, it still captivated us. Cat looked sad, and lonely. she had us, but I think a different kind of companionship was what she sought. It wasn't as if guys hadn't asked her out, a_ lot _of guys had asked her out, but after a few disasterous dates, she put her love life on hold, it made my heart sore to see her like this. Hayley looked out wistfully, and I assumed she was seeing Jesse's face, rather than the sunrise. Jesse was her sweet, handsome boyfriend, but their love was kind of forbidden...but that's her story to tell.

My uncle Aro was Caitlin's father, and she resembled him greatly. Her jaw was soft, but set and determined. Her hair was long, silky and black with streaks of Burgundy and snowy white. Her wide, gold doe eyes and innocent appearance never betrayed a hint of what was underneath, she certainly looked extremely innocent this morning, her hair tied into two long braids and her eyes sleepy. She was sweet, but nowhere near as calm or serene as she appeared. She was always considered the baby, though she was only around five minutes younger than Taylor, and ten minutes younger than me, plus she was the smallest by about half a head . Despite this, she could hold her own, not to mention kick some ass when need be. Uncle Aro could definatly hold his own, and kick ass, but there was nothing innocent about him most of the time. Her mother was a beautiful and intelligent human called Ebony-Rose Davidson, who died at the birth. Caitlin never knew her.

As for Hayley, she had my uncle Caius for a father, and her personality almost mirrored his in many aspects but her features were a perfectly blended, heartbreakingly beautiful mix of her father and mother. Or at least, how she looked in the black and white, candid snapshot of her dancing with Caius at a formal event of some sort. Hayley was a little shorter than me, with narrower shoulders and straighter hips. She had long, flowing black hair that I can only describe as liquid coal, dark as midnight with a strange sheen, like city lights on a dark bay. We were all lithe and graceful, Caitlin especially. Hayley had deep, violet eyes with darker, smoky rings that leaked into her iris here and there, like paint in water. Her bone structure - High, sloping cheekbones with hollows underneath, sharp, defined jaw and chin and a high forehead- she inherited from her father. Combined this gave her the delicate appearance of a Christmas angel or an ice sculpture, with the underlaying force and defiance of a teenage vampire. Her mother was a powerful sorceress, Ava Lucaria, who also died when Hayley was born.

That just leaves me, and I'm nothing special. I'm the tallest and the oldest, with curved hips and soft brown hair that falls to my waist in small waves. Like a curtain, to hide behind. I love my sister's dearly and would do anything for them, though Hayley sometimes walks all over me, and Caitlin uses me as a human - well vampire, but you get the drift- barbie doll, dressing me in this, taking me shopping there. I like reading, the only way besides dreams, thatI can escape into oblivion. Yes I can dream, because I am only a half-breed vampire, I guess my mother must have been human, but Dad never talked about her. I was pretty much a carbon copy of him anyways, my father, Marcus. I sat there, my eyes flitting from leafy green to chocolate brown to amber and then back again. You see, my eyes were strange, I could change the colour to whatever I wanted, unless I really lost control over my emotions, then they would change to reflect that emotion. I was a human mood ring. I was shy, but sarcastic and cynical, just like my father. Carbon copies.

While I mulled over every detail of my cousins and myself, the sun climbed higher and higher into the sky and we all took on that faint and mysterious half-breed glow. I took this as my cue to leave, Caitlin followed, then Hayley. I changed into a tight fitting, blue checkered top and black skinny jeans with blue converse. Caitlin approved, and grinned, and I couldn't help but smile too. I went to the library to collect the next two books I would need for bulgarian class with uncle Caius. He seemed to think we all needed to be fluent in fifty different languages. I already spoke english, french, spanish, dutch, latin, kantanese, manderin, greek, italian, turkish, lithuanian, polish and god knows how many others. I could play multiple instruments, do gymnastics, ballet, street dance, ballroom dance, latin dance, horse riding, falconry, swimming, tap dancing and other things that I would probably never need to use again. We were all put through it. I guess that was just uncle Caius's way of looking out for us. I took the books back to my room when I got a message on my mobile. I pulled it out of my pocket and tapped the message icon

'_hey c,_

_Is today okay to take hayley out to dinner and a movie, will you and hayley be able to keep your father and uncles busy until our return? operation date night commences at 17h00, over and out._

_from j x'_

I smiled. That Jessie, he was a strange boy, couldn't text without writing in full sentances, but he made my sister happy and he made me laugh, plus he was a perfect gentleman with a good personality. And he had the face and arse to match. What more could you ask for. I put my books under my arm and tapped a reply...

'_hey J,_

_tonight will be great. Going shopping with the girls in a while, I'm sure hayley would love to see you there ;) operation date night is a go. _

_from C x_

"Chloe," said Caitlin as I passed her in the hallway,

"Caitlin," I returned, sent the message and looked up. Oh god, what was that little pixie up to this time?

Caitlin's POV

I followed after Chloe and since approving on her outfit i walked off into my room, we had just about 20 minuets until we went shopping so i decided to catch up on the latest Vogue magazine. Ah heaven! It's quite unusual to even have five minuets peace in this place. I lay on my bed flicking through pages when Alec comes in. See what did i tell you no peace!

"uh..hey Caittlin-"

"uh-babbabab-SHHHHH!" i hushed him i hardly had time for him when i had a magazine, end of page and ... done."Now what was so important you had to take me away from Voage?"

"do you wanna go out with me?" he asked. I swear I just threw up a little bit.

"uh, no. goodbye" I lifted my magazine to my face again, take me away from vouge to ask me stupid questions! pah, dumbass.

"Fine" he said indignantly, " then i have to show you something..." I proceeded to ignore him, flicking the next page of my magazine, until he started to unzip his pants.

I slowly lowered my magazine and cocked an eybrow. "What are you doing?"

"do you like it?" he asked, fuck no you weirdo, I'd cover that thing up if it was mine! Huh, strangely tempted to stick a post-it note on it to see if it covered it up. I threw my magazine down on my bed.

"Oh yeah!" I growled, I say growled but I really half-choked on the laugh I was trying to supress, this was gonna be shit funny. i pounced on him and slowly undid his shirt, pushing him onto chloe's desk chair near to where i kept some tape. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans and he had this massive dumass smile plastered on his face. Asshole. He started kissing me and touching me, and I fought the urge to punch him in the face when he started touching my boobs and pinching my arse, but revenge would be sweet . I grabbed the tape and "stuck him to the chair".

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled, fighting against the tape.

"awww ickle Alec thinks i don't know what's going on." i said in a mock baby voice, "I DON'T LIKE YOU DEAL WITH IT!"

"but where the heck are you taking me on this freaking wheelie chair?" he whimpered "and don't pretend you didn't like what you saw," he mumbled, I slapped him upside the head with the magazine I had brought from my room.

"you talk too much" i then put tape over his mouth and wheeled him out the door. On the way to my dads room we passed Chloe, carrying two large books under her arm and her mobile in her hand.

"Chloe" i nodded.

"Caitlin" she nodded back, tapped something on her phone then looked up and did a double take. She looked at me questioningly, cocking one eyebrow.

"ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, sister," I said

"Touche,"

"Go to my room in the den, turn on the computer and switch on the secret camera I installed in my room, get hayley and wait for me there," I said with a secretive wink and walked on. She left looking bemused.

Chloe POV

I saw the fear in Alec's eyes. I would of helped him if i actually liked him; personally i thought he was an ass just always trying to get with Caitlin. So i acted like everything was normal and did as she asked i knew it would be good. God this place is weird! I carried on walking and turned the corner into our little living room, placed my books on the coffee table and went into my room. There was another door in the corner of my room with a scanner, a keypad and a lock on it. I walked over to it and placed my hand on the scanner, tapped in the code and turned my key in the lock then heard the door click open. I threw it open wide to reveal a cream coloured hallway with a short flight of stairs. I jogged down them and opened the second door that led to the den. It was about the size of a large house, and we used it as a game room when we were bored, a safehouse if we were ever under attack (this had not happened yet, but our father's were very cautious men), a spare house if we needed space ect.

I went into the large, open kitchen area and poured myself a glass of orange juice then set off in search of caitlin's rooms. I came to a door covered in notices, CAT'S ROOM KEEP OUT or AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY or ENTER ON PENALTY OF DEATH, but I had her express permission to enter so these signs didn't concern me, I hope.

I let myself in to her first room. A large room with a fourposter bed in the corner, a large fireplace, a plasma screen TV, a door that led off into her walk-in wardrobe and a large, fancy-looking state-of-the-art computer. I turned on the computer, and when it powered up I hooked up the Secret camera to the plasma screen and plugged in a little joystick thingy so that I could zoom in and such. There was nothing to see as of yet so I went to find Hayley. I found her in her room, playing pacman on her computer. I told her what Caitlin had said and she followed me back to where the secret camera was set up. We both sat down and watched the screen, and shortly after we arrived there was finally something _to _see.

Caitlin was pulling Alec on a chair through the door and to the side of the bed. She lifted his constricted form onto the bed and taped him to the bedpost before pulling out a post-it, scrawling something on it and sticking it to his forehead. The note read, as I found out when I zoomed in:

'I want you more than ever Aro'.

Ahh she is evil, so evil. Hayley and I laughed so hard we were gasping for breath when Caitlin came bounding in and pulled up a chair.

"So...funny or what?" she asked

"hell yeah" Hayley giggled "but one thing, how are you going to get your dad to go in his room?"

"already there!" she smiled deviously "DAD! Alec wants you, he's in your room" she yelled "hahaha! now ladies all we have to do is wait-SHhhh! i hear footsteps'

Aro's POV

I walked down the corridor wondering why Alec needed me. And finaly i came to my room hoping he was actualy there. I mean i've always thought he was a strange boy...

"Alec?"

"MMMMMMAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I had no idea what he just said. Maybe it was something to do with the ducktape covering his mouth, but i'm just guessing. But wait what's this?

" I want you more than ever Aro" I read from the pice of paper stuck to Alec. At this point he was shaking his head like mad.

Sigh, the poor boy's in denial " Ahh Alec i always knew this day would come"

"MMM-MMM" shaking his head once again.

"Shhh Alec i know it's hard but don't fight your feelings. And i know it's hard to resist me but i'm sorry i don't like you in that way."

Sigh "but i can give you something to remember if you're that desprate..." I then stood up and kissed his fore-head. "But do remember this dosen't mean i'm gay like you, i actually like women but if this act stops you from giving me winks from across the hall i'd gladley do it." And with that i walked away.

"Maybe in a centery or so Alec" I yelled to him. As i passed my daughter's room i heard some insane laughing. Hmmm.

Hayley POV

"Maybe in a century or so alec," said uncle Aro and wer nearly pissed ourselves laughing, giggling and chuckling ourselves hoarse like maniacs. It was the funniest thing her devious little mind had cooked up yet. I told her that and she beamed. Once we had recovered ourselves we decided to go out shopping before anything else happened. We took Chloe's car, a black BMW something or other (I don't really pay attention to the names of cars) that we had dubbed lucy. When we arrived Caitlin went into Shopping frenzy, and Chloe skulked off in search of books and music, while the mirth I'd been retaining from Caitlin's prank began to dissolve and I went back into wallowing in self pity. Chloe was inevitably found, and frogmarched into the nearest department store while my happiness dissapated into nothing.

I trailed behind Caitlin and Chloe, thinking about him. My Jessie. I hated my father and uncles for doing this to me, keeping us apart because of some age old feud. I suppose I should tell you the whole story, you see, Jessie's creator, master, father, whatever you want to call him, is Vladamir, leader of the Romanian coven with his brother, Stefan. My family's bitter enemies, they were always trying to overthrow each other. Yeah, my life sounds like a fairy tale, once upon a time, forbidden love and all that shit, my life was about as far from a fairy tale as you can get. I smirked at the amusing mental image of me, eating Bambi or converting Tinkerbell over to the dark side.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice a figure stepping out of a shadowy alleyway to my left, face obscured by the hood of his dark grey hoodie jacket. His hand clamped down on my mouth and his arm wrapped around my waist, I couldn't break his hold so I knew he had to be another vampire. He dragged me backward into the alleyway, a second had yet to pass and I was already beyond the entrance of his shady hiding place. I bit down on his hand and I felt his body jolt as the venom stung him. The hold stayed firm. When deep in the ally, he examined his hand, sucked on it to get some of the stinging venom out then rubbed it vigorously on the side of his jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked in a surprisingly confident voice.

"What, you don't recognise me?" He answered, then pulled down his hood to reveal a mop of golden hair and amber eyes, more gold than red. He

drank animal blood because I introduced him to it, and he hated killing humans, but he had to drink some human blood to keep up appearances with Stefan and Vladamir. My Jessie.

I flew at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing his face again and again. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked. He pulled out his phone.

"Chloe," he said simply. Ah, so that was who she was texting earlier! I'd have to thank her later.

I pulled him in and we shared our first real kiss in ages, not a chaste peck in passing but a deep, slow, sweet kiss that lasted a good few minutes.

Caitlin POV

Hayley came skipping back to us and that was my first sign that something was not right. Hayley did not, under any cicumstances, skip. She mooched, she strutted, she did her little pissed off I-don't-need-to-talk-to-you walk thing, but she never skipped unless ... aha!

"So, how was he?" I asked her quietly, giving her a knowing look,

"how was who?" she said unconvincingly.

"I think we both know who I'm talking about, and I also think we both know I _am _going to find out, one way, or another." she smiled that little smile that told me she meant buisness.

"Alright, he was perfect. Chloe's been in contact, she told him where I was and he came to see me, were going to a dinner and movie tonight if you guys can cover for us?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course we will! You daft girl!" I laughed, "Now, first matter of buisness, _what_ are you going to wear?" she smiled.

I searched for about an hour, and found _the _perfect outfit, plus accessories. A black babydoll dress that came down to just above her knees and a pair of calf length boots with 2 and a half inch heels. I bought that, Chloe's outfits and a couple little things for myself and we headed back home.

I sat hayley down in front of the mirror in the mini-fashion boutique I had in my part of the den and we started work. Chloe did her hair, curling it a bit so it was wavy, sliding a pin in here, brushing it back there, then she did her nails, giving hayley an immaculate french manicure. While I, weilding my blusher applier and eyelash curler like a true artist, did her makeup. A little help from us and voila! a glamour model, well, more of one than she was already. She put on her dress, zipped up her boots and we were off. Chloe went to distract daddy-o and my uncles while I snuck Hayley round the side of the house to where Jessie was waiting.

We spotted him, the headlight's on his porche lowered as to remain inconspicuous. He was dressed in a royal blue dress shirt and a black blazer and slacks. Blonde hair in disarray, amber eyes glinting in the headlights. They sure made an attractive couple. I waved them off and made my way back to the castle to help Chloe.

I walked up to a study door where you could hear the argument going on in there from a mile off. I opened the door, and slipped in, seemingly unnoticed.

"Why? why dad, why keep it from me, lie to me all these years?" Cried Chloe, anger and pain evident in her voice.

"We were just trying to protect you sweetheart," Uncle marcus replied, looking flustered.

"Protect me? you've lied to me for a century and a half and you think you can just pass it off as caring _for _me?" She threw back at him,

"We tried to do what was right," Marcus returned, holding his ground.

"No, you tried to keep me from the truth because she wasn't the_ right _kind of monster for you. I'm leaving, right now. I'm going to that place, the place from my dreams...oh god! my dreams, they all make sense now. oh, how could I be so stupid!"

she stormed out and I followed her into her room. She pulled out a duffel bag and started chucking in clothes.

"I'm coming with you," I told her.

"Cat, you don't have to," She said

"you need me there, wherever you're going,"

"Please, don't give up your life for me,"

"I won't be, Please, just let me come."

"Thankyou," She paused in packing and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back, then helped her pack up the rest of her stuff, packed mine and booked the next flight to seattle. When we had just finished, hayley came bursting through the door to the den, having taken the back entrance and brought jessie with her, he was waiting downstairs.

"Hey, you two. What's wrong?" She asked,

Chloe stood up,

"I'm, well, We're leaving. I need to tell you guys somthing, something that I have only recently found out. it's about my... my mother,"

**! well, we certainly hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome, good or bad. Next**

** chapter coming soon. hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! **

**love cat and chloe xxx**


	2. Life's a Bitch

**thanks to those who favorited, alerted and left reviews! tell your friends, people you like, people you hate, your dentist, your dog, your sister, brother or pet alien. we need some more hits people!**

**disclaimer : I don't own twilight, but I do own a bordering on unhealthy collection of shirtless vampire guys, but then, who hasn't? lolz :)**

Hayley POV

The date was fantastic. We went to watch some chick flick about a vampire who falls for a human, his name was Edwin or Eduardo or something. If it was good or bad, I honestly don't know. Jesse and I were too busy making out at the back of the movie theatre for me to pay too much attention. Then we went to this little italian resturant where I ate pasta and he fed me an ice-cream. I know I don't sound like the romantic type, but Jesse brought out a whole new side of me, and that was partly why I loved him. He took me home and I took him into the den through the back entrance and I told him to wait for me there while I went to see my sisters. The sight that met me at the top of the stairs wasn't a pleasent one.

Caitlin and Chloe were sitting on the bed, two stuffed duffel bags and other luggage lay scattered about them. In Chloe's hand she clutched plane tickets, and she had tears in her eyes. Chloe nearly never cried.

"Hey you two, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm, well, we're leaving. I need to tell you both something, something that I have only recently found out, it's about my ... my mother," Chloe replied in a shaky voice.

"What is it?" I asked, looking her straight in the eye, her eyes were grey and dull with overwhelming sadness.

"Well you know how we always assumed she was human, like Caitlin's mom?" We both nodded, " She wasn't, she was a werewolf." We both gasped, sharp intakes of breath that felt like they would shred us all the way down. "Not the moon, silver bullets, Van Helsing werewolves. Like a pack, I suppose, of people that can transform, they call it 'phase' into large wolves," her voice was disconnected, mechanical almost, I couldn't decide wether that was good or bad.

"And you're going there?" I asked in disbelief.

" I have to know her, know about my past. Caitlin refused to let me face this alone, so, yes, in short we're going there. That is, of course, if Caitlin still wants to come, now that she knows the truth about me," Chloe replied, a hint of emotion in her voice this time.

"Of course, I'm coming," Said Caitlin, hugging Chloe around the middle and squeezing her tight before releasing her.

" Me too," I said quietly, Chloe's head snapped up.

"No way, I will not let you give up your life for me, you have Jesse." She told me.

"I will come, Jesse will understand."

"He can't know, at least not yet,"

"He'll still understand, I'm coming with you,"

"Thank you, sister," She said softly, standing and holding out her arms. I gladly, if slightly awkwardly, returned her embrace. Caitlin went to book me a ticket while Chloe came to help explain to Jesse. This ought to be fun.

He was sitting in one of the burgandy arm chairs in the drawing room, flicking absently through a book I'd left on the lamp table beside it. We entered silently, and despite the assurences I'd given Chloe, I felt the muscles clentch in the pit of my stomach when faced with the prospect of telling him I was leaving, without explanation. As if guessing my thoughts, Chloe took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I noticed her eyes had gone from a dark, depressed grey to a lighter blue-ish grey colour. I cleared my throat in a bout of renewed confidence. Jessie's head snapped up and his mouth twisted into a huge grin.

"Hello, Chloe." he said, embracing her gently, "I was hoping to have a word with Hayley, privately," god, how was I going to do this. Even when he was trying to get rid of someone he was still so tactful, considerate, gentlemanly and charming.

"Jess, I'm sorry. We don't have time, we're leaving soon and there's still stu-" I started, the grin turned off immediately.

"Wait, what do you mean 'leaving'?" he demanded

"Chloe, Caitlin and I have to leave, and soon. I'm sorry, I can't tell you why, I wish I could but I... I just can't," I finished lamely, ducking my head slightly. He walked over to the blazing fire and rested his arm on the mantel. It was perhaps the most shocking sight of the evening.

In the darkness of the room, the glow of the fire illuminated his most prominent features, casting the rest in shadow. His golden hair seemed like a flame in itself and his amber eyes glinted, highlighting the flecks of gold and burgandy. He was a sight to behold, beautiful and perfect, but almost frightening. He really and truly looked like a vampire, a newborn, smothered in rage and bloodlust.

He took a few long strides forward, so he was right in front of me, centimetres seperated our bodies. Chloe tensed, letting him come near, but preparing to fight if he harmed me. He placed his hand on my cheek, sliding his fingers beneath my hair and shaping his hand to my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, and when I opened them I saw a softened expression. Still stony, full of rage and insanely beautiful, just softer. Particularly in the eyes.

"Why? Just tell me why you have to leave, please," he said, staring me straight in the eye. I almost told him, almost. But then I remembered the defeated look in Chloe's eyes when she told us, the fear of rejection, the general brokeness of her appearence. I shook my head, never breaking his gaze. "What? you don't trust me do you?"

"Of course I trust you, baby, but this isn't my secret to tell," I insisted, covering his had on my cheek with my own.

"Or... yes, that's it! there's someone else, isn't there?" he cried, pain twisting in his features.

"No, never, Jessie, please! Just listen to me, just please lis-" He crushed his lips to mine urgently, threading the fingers of one hand into my hair and the other arm wrapped around my waist. I twist my own fingers into his hair, kissing him back with everything I had, trying to show him, with the kiss, that he was the only man I could ever love. I open my eyes to see his staring back at me, studying my face like a code that has to be broken. He was still seething with anger, and when he broke the kiss, he pulled me roughly against his jacket, and I nuzzled his neck, memorizing his scent. He stroked my hair a couple of times, then released me.

"Have fun, send your boyfriend my regards, and remember, you where mine once," He said in a voice as cold as frozen steel. With that he took his car keys and stormed out of the room. We heard his car being unlocked and the roar of the engine, the squeal of tires and then he was gone.

Chloe had tears in her eyes too, and pulled me into her arms, letting me cry into her shoulder. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault," she murmered against my hair.

"it wasn't, please sister, it wasn't your fault at all," I muttered miserably. She just held me tightly and swayed us back and forth a few times, then let me go, wiped the stray mascara from my face and gave a watery half smile, then took my hand and led me back upstairs. I was passive, I let her lead. I was so close to comatose it wasn't even funny, and I really didn't give a flying monkey's. My Jessie was gone, I was alone. Slowly collapsing like a house of cards. I was being bundled into the back of a car, and there, on the back seat, I curled up like a child and cried myself to sleep. I heard voices, but none of them were the voice I wanted to hear, so they remained in the shadowy edges of my conciousness. After a while, I felt the car jolt to a stop, and I was awoken from a shallow and troubled sleep by Caitlin, who helped me up and put her arm aorund my waist to keep me upright. Chloe feigned diffuculty with the bags until a young man came and helped her load them up onto a trolly. He introduced himself as Mark, Mark Elliott. He was kind of bland. An accountant who lived in a condo with his dog, lulu. No wonder she gave him a fake number.

Caitlin was impressed at how Chloe had got mr. Bland to help her out, but she just shrugged and said she learnt from the best. Even I had to crack a smile at that, even if it was a tiny one, it was a smile.

He helped us with our bags until we boarded. As I sat in my seat I knew I would be leaving a lot behind friends, family, Jesse. It hurt to even think about him, my Jesse. Not only am I leaving him but I'm leaving him thinking I cheated on him and he hates me for it. I was so upset. How could he even think there was another ? He was my Jesse and that was all there was to know.

Caitlin's POV

Hayley curled up in the back and was asleep in moments, and while she rested, I found out what had exactly happened from chloe. My heart broke for her and it's still broken as I took my seat on the plane, just watching her makes me want to cry but I held back the tears to stay strong for her. It was truly a Romeo and Juliet story. Sometimes I wish I had a sliver of what she had in romance. I mean i was asked out before alot. But I stopped it after a really horrible date...

His name was Zach, he had black short hair and blood red eyes. His features rugged but soft. He dressed smart which impressed me most other than his looks. His personality on the other hand wasn't to be ignored. He was nice to my father and me at first, my sisters didn't like him, though, they put up with him for my sake, but only after did I realise how right they were.I thought I loved him, I _did _love him, but he was really part of a diffrent coven trying to take over from my father and uncles. I remember it like it was yesterday...

I waited on the stone steps outside in my short burgandy dress which had straps with a single rose on one. Just waiting to hear the rev of my Zachs car so he'd pick me up. He was 20 minutes late, this wasn't like him. And then he turns up opening the door for me, so I climbed in asking him what took so long. "buisness" he replied, i sighed as we drove off. The drive was mostly silent as i soon realized we were not going to the restrant as we planned at all.

"where are we going Zach?" I questioned him as the car screeched to a stop.

"We're going on a train" he smiled.

"Where and why?" i demanded

" To my coven, they'd just love to meet you" with a smirk.

"But i thought you said we'd be going to a resturant and if we're not going there Zach I'd like to go home" he was scaring me now.

"LOOK! You silly little girl. I've been nice to you and your pathetic family so enough is enough. I'm just supprised you haven't even figured it out yet"

I sat in silence then he continued "I've been trying to take over the throne ever since I started to go out with you. Me and my coven are going to hold you captive until your dad gives us the throne"

"HE WON'T DO IT!" i yelled "never he won't, never"

"Oh i think he will you're his daughter"

"He can have other children, I'm telling you you're wasting your time"

"Well, maybe, but I know he must love you enough to at least _try _and save you." I decided to stay quiet, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car and dragged me inside. As it turned out, he'd planed everything he had the tickets ready for when we turned up at the train station. I reluctantly steped foward on the train and sat in the carraige with the man I once loved.

I looked out apon the night rainy sky through the fogged up window. I diverted my attention to Zach, he had lit a cigarette filling the carrige with smoke. I hated cigarettes it was a disgusting, dirty habit i dispised. I looked back out the window as it was the scenery i prefered. It seemed like we'd been on the train ages but in fact we'd only been on it 20 minutes so i decided to end it. I stood up shuffling towards the little door,

"And where are you going exactly?" he spoke gently but firm

"Ok so i can't even go to the toilet now" i smirked

"Don't get cocky and yes you can go but if you're longer than 5 minuets i'm coming to find you if you're ready or not" he smiled. I walked to where the carriges where split and i jumped... I made it up on a hill but at the cost of one of my straps and one of my heels broke so i was bear foot in the mud and rain. Worst date ever hey! I got home 12:05 am to be found on the steps at home by hayley. I told dad exactly what happened and he had Zach and his coven killed. Chloe held me back when I lunged for Zach, he had to die, to suffer and burn with the rest of his coven. She handed me over to my father, whispering into his ear as she passed. He nodded and held me in his arms as my sisters took on the scum that I had once loved.

Chloe pinned him down, then rose. They circled him like birds of prey,

"What should we do with him?" Asked Chloe.

"I'm thinking..." replied hayley, then she stamped her heel on his hand, shattering it. He screamed in pain. He looked pleadingly at me.

"Please i didn't mean a thing i did love you it was just my coven. If you let me live we could run away together"

"Don't talk to her, I mean it," Chloe told him, a glint to her ice blue eyes that I had never seen before.

"please!" he pleaded

"hayley, is it just me, or do you recall me telling this scum not to talk to her?" Asked Chloe,

"I believe you did," Hayley replied, crushing his other hand, "shall we put him out of his misery?" Chloe nodded and dad turned me away, but I still heard his cries of pain.

I turned when the screaming stopped and held out my hand. Chloe gave me the matches. I struck it against the side of the box and dropped it on his pile of remains. I pulled up the hood of my cloak and walked away, never sparing him a backward glance.

I sat in my plane seat dwelling on the past and what stupid mistakes I made. I then decided to take out my scetch pad and pencils, first I drew Chloe then Hayley. Chloe said that my drawing skills were impossble and i should hang my paintings in a gallery. But i just laughed at her then told her just drawing for fun is good enough for me.

The plane ride was quiet, Hayley fell asleep again and Chloe was watching the in flight movie with headphones, trying to tune out the snoring guy next to her.I felt so sorry for Hayley she practicly gave up the life she knew to stick with us and I loved her for doingthat. I noticed she had her headphones in, she was listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift. And I felt even more bad for her. I did thesame as Hayley and slept my troubles then one of my powers kicked in. When I go to sleep there's a posibilty that I will have a certain dream, something important tome or my family that will happen at some point in the near future. It feels like de ja vu when it actually happens.

I saw a man, a vampire I concluded from his inhuman beauty and pale skin, standing in the shadows wearing a light blue shirt, blackslacks and a pair of Armani sunglasses. His hair was gold-white and perfectly coifed. A rich vampire, I guessed. I drew closer to him,someone held out a hand to him, the same shade of snowy white as his. He took the proffered hand and shook it gently."Hello, Carslile Cullen," said a voice and he smiled.

Then someone shook me. I opened sleepy eyes and saw Chloe standing over me. The plane wasn't moving, I must have slept longer than I thought. I stood and pulled my suitcase from the overhead compartment and followed them off the plane. We dragged ourbags down the steep set of stairs leading off the plane and followed the other passangers, we were a drab, grey party amongst thebright colours of laughing holiday makers.

I picked up my pink duffel and back suitcase off the luggage carousel and loaded it on to the cart. Chloe pushed it down thewalkway, through the throngs of people waiting for family members, friends ect. No-one was waiting for I saw him, the man from my dream, just as he was meant to be. Standing in the shadows, sunglasses, blue shirt, golden hair. Iapproached him and my sisters followed without comment, Hayley still indifferent to everything, Chloe curious to find out why.

He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards us. Both groups stopped about a foot from eachother. Chloe held ouher hand and he shook it gently. She closed her eyes, like my dad did when he was reading a really complex mind, then opened themand smiled.

"Hello, Carslile Cullen," She said, "it is a pleasure to meet you at last," he smiled too.

"Likewise, miss Volturi," He replied, she looked confused for a moment until he reached out and touched her ornate V pendant that we all wore.

"Very good, but can you guess my first name?" she asked challengingly.

"Well, you are the very picture of your father, so I'm guessing you're... Chloe?" he replied,

"Excellent, Mr. Cullen, or do you prefer Carslile?" She asked.

"Carslile will be perfect, Miss Volturi,"

"Chloe, please Carslile,"

"Well, it would be a pleasure to introduce you to my wife Esme and the rest of my family,"

"We would be delighted to meet them," I said quietly,

"And you must be... Caitlin, right?" He asked, I nodded. "I have a feeling you and my daughter, Alice, will be good friends, I'll tell her to come by and visit when you have your house sorted out,"

"That will be excellent," I replied, truly delighted.

" Well, can I give you a ride back to forks, it's the least I can do?"

"Thank you very much," Said Chloe, he led us to his car, a black Mercedes, and Chloe and him started chatting animatedly aboutcars. Carslile seemed really nice, I was sure I'd enjoy my time in Forks despite the reasons we came for. We reached the estate agents and Carslile got out then opened our door for us.

"Thank you Carslile, I'll be sure to stop by your house some time" I said as I stepped out the car then kissed him on the cheek, I swear if vampires could blush, he'd be beet red by now.

"Yes Carslile, thank you, I hope to see you again soon," Said Hayley in a disconnected voice, but at least she was talking. She reached up and kissed his cheek, too.

" Thank you for the ride, I can't wait to see you and your family," Said Chloe, kissing him on the cheek as well. He looked slightly flustered.

"It has been a pleasure," He said courteously and with a wave of his hand he got back into his car and sped off. We walked into the estate agents, the bell above the door making a light tinkling noise.

"Hello, my sisters and I were hoping to purchase a home in the neighbourhood, and we were told you were the best to come to,"

"Yes, yes I'll be with you in a second!" he then looked up from his papers to see me and my sisters. "Oh wait i mean of course ladies, right this way"

He showed us loads of homes that were nothing compared to the last one we came to see. It was a beautiful cream and wooden house we knew it was the best one, even without Chloe's ability to read what was on the forefront of his mind.

"We'll take it,"

"Oh excelent so just sign here" I was about to, but Chloe took it from me shaking her head and started to read it " and you can move in in three months time"

"What?" i shouted " We need to move in now"

"I'm sorry ma'am"

"Oh please" I stared straight into his eyes "can't you just bend the rules a little, for me" By this time my eyes were a strange green, adarker shade of green spiraling into a lighter shade till it reached my pupil. It was another of my powers persuasion i could get anyone to do anything i wanted, to an extent. it is kind of like hypnotisum and my eyes changing green was a side affect.

"oh, sure you can move in right away," he stammered, producing the keys. We handed over the contract so that he could sort out the details, thanked him and set off, running in the forest to remain inconspicuous.

When we arrived at our new home, I unlocked the door and we took our bags inside. It was very spacious, about the size of the den at the castle. It was fully furnished and had five rooms, all with en-suite bathrooms, a cloakroom, a kitchen, three studies, a dining room, a living room, a conservetory and a massive garden. It was perfect, and we set about unpacking and delegating rooms.

I got the room with a large double bed, a computer desk and a large wardrobe. It had lilac paint on the walls with a strip of dark purple, leaf patterned wallpaper around the middle. It was beautiful, Except...ARGH!

Chloe POV

I was unpacking my books into the set of shelves on the wall when I heard a scream. I darted into Caitlin's room and saw her gaping at the television. It was tiny and clunky and horrible, I could see why she screamed. She picked it up, ready to throw it out the window.

"Caitlin, could you please open the window first, I so do not want to have to get the glass replaced," I said, lazily leaning against the door frame.

"fine," She sighed, opening the window and tossing the offending TV out of the window. I heard a crash and a scrape of metal then a car alarm. Caitlin turned around slowly, " Oops." she said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Close the window and try not to break any more cars," I said, fighting a grin, "And please remember we have a police cheif living next door, ok?" she nodded and I returned to my room to finish unpacking.

I finished putting my books on the shelf, then put my photos on my bedside table. The first was of me, Caitlin and Hayley, heads close together. Big grins on our faces. The next was of us, my father and my uncles, our arms around eachother's waists', their arms' around eachother's shoulders'. The next was one of me and my dad, had his arm around my waist, mine was around his. The next was Caitlin, Hayley and I with Jessie, I put this one in my bottom drawer because I knew it would hurt Hayley. The last was a picture of us with a few members of the guard we liked. People had come and gone from my collection of pictures. There used to be Zach (ICK! it was just to please caitlin, we burned it after we burned him) Hayley's ex, Neil, a boring old nerd she went out with for a few months, Us with the wives, until my father's wife died, it made him depressed to look at it so I kept it in my bottom drawer. You know you were close to me if you were put on my bedside cabinet.

I unpacked my clothes and shoes, my laptop, my camera and so on, until all my bags were empty. We then went out to the department store to buy some essentials (ie. some new flatscreen TVs) and returned home. Hayley went upstairs and crashed on her bed, while Caitlin and I decided to make cheif swan something. We ended up making a lasange and an apple pie, covering them up in cling film then walking around to his front door. Caitlin knocked.

"Hello?" Said Cheif Swan's gruff voice as he opened the door.

"Hello, Cheif Swan, we're your new neighbours, just moved into the house next door, and we made you some lasange and apple pie, if you'd like it?" Said Caitlin, her puppy dog eyes on full blast, as well as her dimpled smile.

"Well, now, isn't that sweet. Why don't Y'all come on in? and call me Charlie " He said, opening the door wider for us. We stepped into the warmth gladly.

"Hey, who's at the door Charlie?" called another gruff voice from down the hall.

"And what's that smell? smells like home cooking and you sure as hell don't find that in your house, do ya charlie?" Said another voice.

"Shut yer trap, Sam Uley." Laughed Charlie, "It's the new neighbours, being, you know, _neighbourly_," replied Charlie, leading us down the hall into his spacious living room.

There was an old man sitting in a wheelchair in the corner and another man, with short, cropped black hair and russet skin, he had his back to us. The old man looked startled at the sight of us, narrowing his eyes. He knew. The words popped out in a language I had never used before, but I could understand every word that crossed my lips.

"Not everything is as it seems, wise one" I said, in the strange language. He looked even more startled, but responded in the same alien tongue as me.

"But you are one of them, you have their skin, yet not their eyes, why, little one?" Charlie was now looking between us, bemused. The other man was listening intently, but his back was still turned.

"It is in my blood, but so are your people. I am a wolf child and a cold child, I mean no harm. feel," I told him and walked over to him, placing his hand over my beating heart. He looked astounded.

"We will talk later, child, the Chief should not be left out in his own home," He said, I nodded and helped Caitlin set the dishes on the table.

"My mother was Quileute, but my father is italian, I have been living in italy with him til now, so I have never met her." I explained to Charlie, he smiled and nodded.

"Well, this is Billy Black," Charlie indicated to the old man, "And this is Sam Uley, they're from down on the rez, in La Push,"

"Pleasure to meet you," We said in unison, then laughed, this was happening a lot lately.

At this moment Sam turned to face us, and we both got the fright of our lives. Aside from the difference in skin colour and the length of our hair, we were almost identical.

**hey, hope you enjoyed it, we'll find out more next chapter but some reviews might speed up the process ;). **

**Love Cat and Clo xxx**


	3. the night before

**hey guys! we know we haven't posted in a while, so this chapter is almost twice as long as the others! enjoy and review ;) **

Caitlin POV

It was scary, they were IDENTICAL! If you looked past his size (he was huge!) his dark skin and the fact that he was quite obviously a guy, they could have been twins. I stood stock still, mouth hanging open. Charlie looked between them, shook his head and asked if we all wanted pie before it got cold. We all agreed gladly.

I sat on the armchair in front of the coffee table and started slicing the pie and serving it. This left Charlie and Billy on the larger sofa and Chloe squashed in next to Sam, avoiding each other's gaze. We sat in relative silence, occasionally commenting on the weather and other inconsequentials. When Billy had finished, he set down his plate and turned towards me and Chloe.

"How would you two like to come down to La Push with me and Sam? It's an amazing sight," said Billy with a grin, looking pointedly at Chloe.

"Billy, I would love to come down to La Push, from what I've heard of it, it certainly is amazing," replied Chloe, grinning.

"I would absolutely love to come, but I have to get back home to our other cousin. She's not very well, and I need to look after her, but you go on ahead Clo, I'll take care of Hayley," I told them, shortly before thanking Charlie for his hospitality and taking my leave. I watched Chloe get into Billy's rusty old Chevy and drive off down the road. This one trip could change her life forever.

Chloe POV

I clambered into the cab of Billy's rusty old pick up, my boots squeaking every time I moved my feet. I sat in the middle, watching the world outside whizz past and savouring the world inside. Billy smelled of tobacco and peppermints, so did the cab of the truck. Sam smelt woodsy, like pine needles and leaves and summer showers, if there was such a smell. Without warning, the heavens opened up and a downpour started. I loved the rain. The soothing, rhythmic beat, the cool refreshing feeling of rain on your skin, and the childlike desire to stick your tongue out and taste it or find the biggest puddle you can and jump in it, soaking your socks through your boots.

Billy turned on the heater that rattled while it worked and the squeaking windscreen wipers until we pulled up outside a small house surrounded by dirt track, fields and a little red homemade garage. I jumped out of the cab to help Sam with Billy's chair. Mr Muscle didn't need my help, so I insisted on pushing him up the ramp into his house, I did it quite well I might add.

We opened the door and a head popped out from around the kitchen door. He had dark brown hair like mine and Sam's, only much longer, and he had chocolate pudding all round his mouth. I had to giggle, Sam and Billy chuckled along.

"Dude, you got a little bit of something all over your face," said Sam, indicating the places the boy had spread his pudding around his mouth. The boy laughed and started scrubbing his face with a dishcloth.

"This is my son, Jacob," Billy told me, he waved a hand in my direction, "This is Charlie's new neighbour, Chloe Volturi," He waved at me, I waved back smiling. "Go work on your car, Jacob, we need to discuss something important," Without a word, Jacob bounded out into the downpour and into his little makeshift garage.

"Sam, summon the others," Billy said in a serious, commanding voice, Sam nodded and jogged out the kitchen door. Amongst the sound of beating rain and distant thunder came a wolf-like howl, but it seemed like it was talking to me. Calling me_. come, come, come..._

"what is that?" I asked Billy, scared out of my wits.

"What is what?" He looked confused, "You mean you can _hear_ him? calling them?" He looked amazed.

"Well, yeah, Can't you?" I said, he shook his head.

"Only the wolves can hear it," This shocked me more than anything. We remained silent until Sam emerged, dripping wet, and planted himself on the seat beside me.

"The others are coming," He told Billy.

"She heard you Sam, the kid heard your call," Said Billy, Sam's eyes widened, his bushy eyebrows rose.

"Whoa," He looked at me then, smiling in a strange way, "that's something, that sure is something," he seemed almost...proud. Wow, things kept on getting stranger. The kitchen door swung open again and two huge youths entered, crowding billy's tiny kitchen and dripping rainwater on the lino.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Said one of the boy's, the taller of the two. I turned on them, twisting in the stool, and they looked back and forth between me and Sam. Billy wheeled himself around the kitchen table.

"Right, so um... introductions," muttered Sam, "This is Paul," He indicated to the boy who called me 'the girl' he then pointed to the other boy, "and this is Jared, our pack is quite small at the moment," he smiled awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. Jare doffered a friendly smile and wave, Paul just crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Now, time to get down to buisness," Said Billy, and we all crowded round his little table, me wedged imbetween Sam and Paul, who stayed icy, despite his abnormal body temperature. Billy turned to me, "Now, we need to know some things, when did this all start? how did you find out about us? and, who was your mother?" he glanced pointedly at Sam, then back at me.

So I told them everything. My dreams, the meadow, the man and woman, my father, the lies, the secrets, my sisters, their fathers, our arrival in seattle, Carslile Cullen. All the events that led me to Billy Black's kitchen table, surrounded by werewolves. They all listened intently as I unfolded the tale that I didn't fully understand yet, even though I'd lived it.

"And your mother? What was your Mother's name?" asked Billy.

"Erika, Erika Rainbird, why?" I questioned.

"My mother," Said Sam unexpectedly in a quiet, breathless voice, "Was Erika Rainbird, until she married my father, Luke Uley. Then she became Erika Uley, and she had me, her firstborn, and always presumed to be her only child. She went missing when I was two years old, the whole village searched in vain for her, for two years they searched, and one day she was found. Alone, cold, looked like she'd been living rough for a while, they found her in the forest near the Quileute river. They asked where she'd been, but she spoke of deamons with blood in their eyes. She told them of a child, a child born of the darkness and the light. The witch doctor told us that she had been inhabited by a dark spirit, that she had no hope. My father refused to listen, he took her to the human's doctor, the Vampire man you spoke of, Carslile. He did everything to try and save her, and when he knew he couldn't, when he'd done everything he could think of, he let her die without pain. And for that, I will always be grateful. For that, I bent the treaty, let them on our land, let them know of our trust. My father killed himself shortly after her death and it nearly broke me, nearly killed me too, but billy and jacob and all my friends kept me going. But, now, if we share a mother, that makes you and I..." he choked on the last words, this was pain like he'd never experienced, I could feel it radiating off of him. I took his hand, and he lifted his bowed head, I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Brother and Sister," I finished for him, tears welling in my own eyes. I had my sisters but this was something completely different. He shared my blood, he was my brother. He pulled me into a hug, crushing me against his chest. It just felt natural, the way things were supposed to be. I hugged him back, rubbing circles into his back, letting his arms support me, and I felt that was how it was meant to be, my brother looking after me, me looking after my brother. After a while we broke apart, I was standing in front of him, he was sitting before me and I smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. He smiled back and stood.

"Your sister's will be wanting you home soon, but the rest of the council will want to hear your story, meet you. We will gather soon, I'll tell you when, but for now, I'll give you a ride home," He said, and led the way to his car, another beaten up chevy. We drove in comfortable silence and he pulled up outside my house before a minute seemed to have passed, yet it had been several.

"There's a party, at La Push Tomorrow, I hope you three can come," He said as I got ready to depart.

"Sure, Caitlin loves parties," I grinned, kissed his cheek and jumped out of the truck, running through the rain onto the porch where I watched him drive away and let myself in. I had a brother!

-The next day ( school ) -

Caitlin's POV

I woke up in pure darkness. Only a crack of light seeped through my dark purple curtains. I was ready to go today, bright and beaming and ready for my first day of school. Ugh! Who am i kidding, school really? I was always home schooled, and now i had to go to a highschool rather than the warmth of my own home. God i missed my home, my dad, the life i was use to. But at least i would be able to make some new friends and connections, other than the friends i had in Italy.

I got out of bed and opened my curtains. The light beamed through, Chloe said it was usually terrible weather and as of last night i agreed with her. But today was one of those days where it wasn't sunny but very hot. I knew my sisters were still asleep due to the fact that i hadn't told them that i signed us up for school, so i grabbed my pillow and made my way to chloe's room. I walked in to find her snoring, so i wacked her over the head with the pillow shouting "wake up! We're going to school!"

"what?" Chloe moaned,

"school i singed us all up, come on we've only got an hour to get ready!" i said. As i did Hayley walked in with her blanket looking sleepy.

"What's with all the yelling?" she spoke, i walked over with a smile."Hey sis it's nothing, I was just waking Chloe up because i signed all of us up for highschool, apparently the Cullens go there"

"Oh ok" she sighed and i hugged her

"Come on we've got to get a move on." And with that we went in our rooms to get ready.

Hayley's POV

I walked off to my room to get ready for school. I can't believe we have to go, I know my sister means well and wants me to get over my- i mean Jesse but I'm finding it more and more imposible as the days go by. Since that day I haven't spoke to my sisters much, i spent the day curled up on my bed soaking my pillows with all the tears and sorrow in my heart. Getting over Jesse is and would never be an option he was my soul mate and nothing would change that. But now I see i couldn't have meant enough to him that he let go of me so easly, and at the same time believe I would do a thing like that to him.

I had a quick shower and stratened my hair. I changed into a pair of dark navy jeans and a tight grey top with my chocolate coloured hoody. I walked down the stairs not wanting breckfast so i sat in the living room waiting for my sisters.

Jesse's POV (OMG I KNOW U DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID U READERS! XXX)

I climbed through Hayley's window longing to be close with her in some way. I was a broken man hoping his girl would realize the scum she was dating wouldn't love her, care for her, do anything she wanted for her like i would. I knew she was too good for me but God damn it! I loved her too much, thats why I let her go. If she wanted some other guy rather than me I would gladly give her up if he made her happy. I walked to the foot of the bed and sat on the edge wondering what I did wrong and why she left me for another. I wore the same suit as i did the day she left, I guess i couldn't let go just yet. I reached into my pocket taking out a blood red velvet box, I opened it reveling a silver ring with three square dimonds on top and two dark violet amethysts on either side. It was almost as beautiful as her and thats why i picked it, the amethysts were the exact colour of her eyes. When i saw it through the window it reminded me of the first day i met her, the seconed i saw it i knew she would say 'yes' but i was clearly mistaken. I mean i didn't even get the question out! I let out a sigh putting the box back in my pocket then climbing back out the window.( AWWwwwwww i know so sad he loves her soooo much!)

Chloe POV

I got dressed into a long button down white shirt, with a thick brown belt, dark blue jeans and knee high brown cowboy boots. Caitlin approved and we went out to the cars, we had asked Felix to have them delivered, and they arrived the night before. I pulled the dust sheet off my dark blue lotus convertable sports car. I frickin loved this car! Hayley, not so much. I loved speed, she loved speed too, but not like me, she got sick the first time she rode in my car. Caitlin loved my car too, but had to drive hayley around in her car. Caitlin had a Audi R8, only slightly slower than mine, shiny and silver. I put my book bag on the passanger seat, put on my sunglasses and popped in my Rihanna CD. I turned and saw Caitlin doing the same. She was wearing a chocolate brown, floaty dress with red and white dots. It had a wide V-neck collar with a white vest underneath and a white ribbon with a bow on it. To complete her outfit she wore a pair of huge sunglasses witth white frames. She pulled out of the driveway, I followed, Rihanna's SOS blasting out of our speakers.

We pulled up at the school at the same time a nd climbed out. All eyes were on us as we walked inside the little office, I noticed the only other cars in the lot that looked under 15 years old, a silver volvo and a red convertible. We went into the office and got our timetables, my first lesson was biology with Mr Banner, but Hayley had chemistry with Miss Alade and Caitlin had Drama with Mrs Brown. I headed over to class and knocked on the door.

"come in," said a man's voice, I assumed it was Mr banner. I walked in, and all the male students suddenly took a little more notice. "Ah...you must be our new student...er...chloe volturi?" he looked kind of nervous.

"yes, sir," I said, my faint italian accent blatant against his bold american one.

"Well, take a seat miss Voulturi," he said, indicating to the furthest of two free chairs. One was beside a girl with long black hair, thick glasses and a camera bag hanging from her shoulder. The other was beside a tall boy with artfully messy reddish brown hair, and golden eyes. He must be one of Carslile's kids. I brushed past him on my way up to my seat.

"Hey," I said to the girl who was in the seat next to me, she looked up at me in suprise.

"Oh, um, hi," she said, "I'm Angela,"

"Chloe," I said with a smile, she smiled back and we got into a small conversation about books. We started studying the stages of mitosis in onion plants. I took notes and so did Angela, occasionally exchanging a glance or a few words. The Lesson ended soon, and Watched Mr Cullen exit the classroom. "I'll see you at lunch, then?"

"Yeah, sure," Angela looked absolutely amazed. I walked out of the class and to the Gym for PE. Caitlin, Hayley and I changed and headed out onto the track, occasionally doing a flip or a cartwheel just to amuse ourselves. I saw Angela standing awkwardly in the corner, I waved her over and all the popular girls looked in disbelief as I introduced her to my sisters. The teacher told us to do five laps around the track to warm up, I did a fake stretch and limber up sequence and started jogging with the others, even at a vampire snail pace we were still a few metres ahead. I pulled ahead slightly in front of my sister's because of the wolf thing, I guess, it could never be explained, until now.

"Cat, " I said, we lost a panting lauren malloroy, who narrowly avoided being trampled because we jumped over her, and the other's followed our lead. "Mr Banner, my Biology teacher, he thinks we're part of some big italian mafia or something," we giggled over this.

"Yeah, just call me the goddaughter," she said with a smirk. At the end of Gym class, the teacher announced that cheerleading tryouts were at lunchtime, of course, Cat wanted to join. "it'll be like all those movies we used to watch back home!" she announced, there was no arguing with the no-shit face.

I went back to the changing rooms and got changed, keeping my trainers on, taking a big swig from my water bottle and heading back out onto the field for Caitlin's tryout. I pulled out the CD, My First Kiss by 3OH! 3 ft. Ke$ha, popped the lid of the boom box, and slid it in, turning it up to full volume . I sat down on the bench with the coach and squad on one side and Hayley and Angela on the other. Angela had her camera out, ready to take some pictures.

Caitlin had changed into the school cheerleading uniform, short, black and red cropped top with a large white Spartan's 'S' on the chest and a short black skirt with a scarlet trim around the edge. She winked at me and I pressed play.

She stood tapping her foot as the song began, getting into the rhythm. She dropped down into a crouch as Ke$ha began and slowly got up, rippling her torso as she went, arms crossed loosley over her head. When she was up again she put one hand on her hip and bent at the waist. She slowly pivoted her hips until she was upright again and pushed the stray hair from her face. As the guy started singing again she put her hands out in front of her. she let herself fall backward and caught herself on her hands, kicking one leg up as she did. She flipped up into a handstand and pushed herself back onto her feet, putting one hand on her hip again. When the courus started she took a few steps back and did three one armed flips in a row, then three backflips. She did a cartweel forwards and did a no handed flip backward. As the chorus ended she put both hands on her hips and pivoted them in a full circle twice. Then Ke$ha sang a verse while caitlin dropped her hands from her hips and smiled. no more sailers, she saluted, winking. No more soldiers, she stood to the side making a gun with her fingers. With your name tattooed up on his shoulder, she rolled her shoulder backwards and forwards. She kicked up and flipped backwards again, Cartwheeled a little and danced about a little playfully. With my fingers in your hair, she ran her fingers through both sides of her hair, tilting her head back a little. She flipped four times in a row backward, then jumped the distance back to where she had been standing and landed on one knee, looking down. she slowly looked up, then started to get up. Angela was snapping pictures like crazy at this point, replacing film like she was reloading a machine gun. At the end of that chorus, she kicked her leg up right up close to her face and held it there for a few beats. As they started singing again, she actually kissed, then twisted her hips, I couldn't help but smile at that. She had a little fun with the last chorus, dancing, twisting, flipping. At the very end, she jumped and did the splits, blowing a kiss at a passing hurdle jumper, who promtly ran into the gate he was supposed to jump. She giggled, and went over to talk to the coach, I congratulated her and went to see if the hurdles guy was ok.

Demetri POV

I was running around the track at a really rather tedious pace, jumping the trivial little gates with ease but trying to make it look hard for the benefit of my human coach who was training me for regionals. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jack were all sarcastically cheering me on from the sidelines. Bastards.

I heard a few bars of a song I really liked and listened to frequently on the radio, but I couldn't quite place the name. I looked over to see a really hot girl doing a routine out on the field, she was laughing and swiveling her hips in time to the music, and before I realised it, I found myself staring.

"Focus, Demitri," Shouted Coach Swyer and I narrowly avoided missing my next gate. I kept looking back over my shoulder at her as she went through her routine. She wasn't just hot, she was beautiful, long black, red and white hair that stood out against her porcaline skin. She finished her routine as I passed her side of the track, she did the splits and blew a kiss in my direction. I would have usually winked, or whistled or done anything other than what I ended up doing. Tripping over the hurdle and landing on my...self. It was something about looking into those eyes that made me completly forget everything. She giggled at me and skipped off to talk to her coach. I felt a han on my back and I propped myself up to see who it was. Another girl with dark brown hair and pale skin and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, crouched down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said bruesquely, shrugging her hand off, " go bother someone else, preppy," I instantly felt bad for being such a dick, but I had a crack healing on my arm, my brother's were making cat calls and calling me 'Demi' which is a nickname I really hate and that awesomely hot girl had just laughed at me and walked away, I probably would have done the same thing, but still, I was pretty pissed anyway, and I was taking it all out on this chic who had just come over to help me out.

"Fine, Jackass, I just came to see if you were ok, my sister felt bad for making you trip and wanted me to apologise for her, but you know what? screw you!" she retorted, she was really pissed. I realised, as she walked away, that she looked a whole hell of a lot like Uley, almost identical in fact. I shook it off, plannng to figure it out later, and jumped back up on my feet, pretending to wince in pain for Swyer's benefit. Emmett and Jack made a show of helping me to the changing room and we all got changed and went to class.

I stood frozen in the doorway with my backpack slung over one shoulder and my hands in my pockets. Preppy and hot cheerleader chic were sitting in my row. Oh hell, what did preppy say about her _sister _tripping me? Prep spotted me first and muttered something to Her sister, who glanced up at me and said something back, Preppy replied sharply and Cheerleader looked back up at me kinda angry. I didn't even know her name and she was already pissed at me, great! I went and took my seat next to Cheerleader Chic, feeling really awkward. The English teacher, miss Wagner, introduced Preppy as Chloe Volturi and Cheerleader Chic as Caitlin Volturi. The lesson passed excruciatingly slowly, but as I watched Caitlin leave the room beside Chloe I seemed to regret the lesson coming to an end at all. I gathered my things and went to Chemistry, the class I had with Edward and Jack. I was thankful when the bell rang, there was a party down at La Push tonight and the lads and I were really looking forward to it, obviously, so were the girls, alice and rosalie. Speak of the pixie, when I got home, Ali was nowhere to be found. I was told she was visiting some friends, so I went upstairs for a post-school pre-party chill out session before throwing on a pair of jeans and a skin tight black muscle shirt and trainers. Alice was still MIA, and Jazz told me she was coming with some friends, so we'd meet her there. I shrugged and climbed into my car, checking my hair in the mirror before speeding off.

Caitlin POV

I arrived home, thrilled with my recent acceptance to the cheerleading squad, there was a girl with short black hair on the porch, waving at us as we pulled in. I looked over at Chloe, she shrugged, looking just as confused as me. We all unbuckled our seatbelts and hopped out of our cars.

"hi," she began taking a deep breath, then started talking at light speed, "I'm alice Cullen, Carslile's kid, he said it was ok to come see you, I hope it is ok?" she ploughed on without waiting for a reply, still talking at warp speed, "Ohmyfreakinggod! I love your cars! I wish I had one so cool, I want a porche, but I've already got two cars so Carslile says I have to wait a few years. I love this top, where did you get it? Oooooh, I love your boots but..." she giggled

"What?" asked Chloe, raising an eyebrow, obviously amused by the little stranger.

"I think my boyfriend, Jasper, has the same ones," we all burst out laughing

"Caitlin, Chloe, Hayley," I introduced us all, "do you wanna come inside?"

"YAY!" she yelled, wow, excitable much? I really liked this girl. I took out my key and unlocked the door, letting it swing open, we all entered. Alice nattered about our decor while we dumped our bags at the front door and showed her to the living room. It was a very warm room with dark latte coloured walls covered in caramel, light brown and cream coloured swirls. The rug was a fluffy cream and coffee colour, with dark hardwood floors beneath. Our coffee table had a quaint little terracotta bowl of pouperie and the gas fire was on full blaze. There was a picture of each of us on the mantel. Alice looked as if her head was gonna explode, but she just giggled and plonked herself down on the chocolate, leather sofa, the light from the huge bay windows glinting off her crazily white teeth.

"So..." she said, I braced myself for another alice verbal onslaught, here it comes, "Are you guys coming to the party at La Push tonight, you know, the one Sam Uley is hosting? you know, I have my fine southern cowboy but I gotta admit, he is hawt!" She exclaimed, Chloe choked on her laughter. "What?"

"Sam is..." Chloe struggled to contain her mirth, " Dude, he's my brother," Alice's mouth hung open for a few moments. I could hardly believe it, she was speechless! this was definatly a first for Alice Cullen.

"OMFG! wow, I see where you get your looks from, and your fine ass," We all burst out laughing, alice included.

"Alice," Chloe said, still laughing, just slightly less hysterically than before, "you crack me up! I think this is the start of a long and beautiflu friendship.

"Yep," I nodded in agreement, so did hayley. She was smiling in a strange way, kind of half smiling, but it was the first real smile I'd seen cross her face since we left italy.

"Ladies, shall we go upstairs ang get ready, we have less than an hour and a half!" Squealed alice, we all nodded in unison. "ok that is kinda freaky!" she giggled and picked up a small kitbag, which i guessed held her outfit and possibly makeup, and headed upstairs, into my room as if her crazy pixie fashion spidey senses were telling her to. We started with Hayley. Pulling her hair back into a long, high ponytail and doing her make-up and nails. She went to get changed and we started on Chloe, braiding her hair into a long plait that hung down her back and putting her makeup on, painting her nails with clear gloss rather than the bright scarlet waitress gloss we had put on Hayley's. My turn. The girls dolled me up properly. They also left my hair loose but wavy, They put some silver, slightly glittery eyeshadow on my eyes, a bit of mascara on my eyelashes, and some lipgloss on my lips, they did my nails clear with little gold, red and orange patterns in the corners. We did alice up, make-up, hair. But we didn't need to do her nails, they were already perfectly buffed and polished with a little green cat on each thumb.

I was wearing a white blouse, small black waistcoat, plus a pair of black sandles and a mini skirt. I pronounced 'Hawt!' by alice. Hayley wore a red floaty dress with a tight black belt and black sandals. Chloe was wearing a black t-shirt, black leather jacket with a plaid lining, a pair of ripped denim shorts that came down to about mid-thigh, maybe a little lower, a pair of black converses and a straw cowboy hat. I laughed at her addition. Alice was wearing a green t-shirt with black writing on the chest and a soft lilac wrap around skirt that knotted at her waist. We all had one of these in our bag for after we went swimming, each of us had a bikini underneath our outfit. The writing on the chest said 'What colour are my eyes?' to which we all cracked up laughing all over again.

Chloe took alice in the lotus while I took Hayley in my Audi. I pulled up at the beach parking lot as Chloe and Alice jumped out of the car. The party was in full swing. People dancing, people swimming and wind surfing, barbques wafting smoke high into the air. It was great. Chloe spotted sam and we all ran down the little sand dune at the edge of the car park to meet him.

"Hey Clo!" He said, lifting her into a big bear hug. They had only known eachother a short time, they were still getting used to eachother, but they were definately acting like brother and sister, at last. He handed us all a beer from his cooler and got back to work at his barbaque, promising to see us in a bit. Alice led us over to where a group of people sat, all unearthly beautiful and pale with golden eyes. They all rose as we walked up. Alice skipped over to them and into the arms of a tall, lean man with a mop of golden hair, who planted a smacking kiss on her lips. She giggled and turned towards us, introducing us in turn. First there was Carslile, dressed casually in a light cotton shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, he looked so strange in casual clothes. Beside him was a beautiful woman with long, wavy caramel hair framing her heart shaped face. She pulled us each into a hug. The next I was shocked to find, was hurdles guy. He was looking just as suprised as me, his jaw dropped to the ground, I put my hands on my hips and frowned at him, chloe did the same and so did hayley, having been filled in on all the details through Chloe's gift, having a conversation through thought. I remembered when he walked into the classroom.

_he stood in the doorway, backpack slung over one shoulder, looking hot as hell. _

_"Oh, no sista," said Chloe, recognising the look on my face "He is a grade-a asswipe,"_

_"yeah, I know, He's just so damn hot!" I replied, looking back at him,_

_"yeah, still, he. is. a. prick!" she replied, and that was the end of the matter. I ignored him all lesson, nobody insults my sister and gets away with it. I felt his eyes on the back of my head as we left class, as soon as the bell sounded._

it turned out 'grade-a asswipe' was actually called demitri, and he kept on staring at me. The next was a Tall, muscular guy with bronze hair, he looked a little moody but still greeted us warmly. The next was a man, around the same height as Edward with medium length black hair and a smirk. His name was Jack, and he kept his eyes fixed on Chloe the entire exchange. The next was a big burly man with thick curly hair and a wide smile, he went by the name of Emmett. Beside him was his mate, a tall, slender geourgeous blonde called Rosalie, who smiled courteously but offered no other welcome. Next to them was the tall, blond man, Alice's mate, Jasper. We all looked down at his shoes and bust into a fit of giggles. They were _exactly _the same as Chloe's.

"I'll explain later babe," Alice told him, planting another kiss on his lips, that seemed to distract them. "Now, who wants to go for a swim and a surf?" She asked as their kiss came to an end. We all agreed, Esme and Carslile opting to stay, and we stripped down to our bikini's and running off hand in hand to the shore, leaving a group of guys staring awestruck at us, before putting off their shirts and trousers, running down the beach after us like a pack of wild animals. A splashing war began, then a few games of chicken, then a couple of races. We all decided to go cliff diving before it got dark. We raced to the top and Emmett won. When we all got to the edge, Rosalie announced there was no freaking way she was jumping off that!

"Like hell you won't!" said Emmett scooping her up and jumping off the cliff with her in his arms. We all laughed to kill ourselves. Jack was next, cannonballing into the water with a massive splash. As Jasper peered over the edge so Alice and Edward pushed him over the edge, laughing like hyenahs. Then Edward Picked alice up and chucked her over, she squealed and struggled and screamed the whole way down. As Edward admired his handiwork and Class A buttwipe amused himself with the scene, Chloe and I pushed them, they screamed like little girls. We looked at eachother, then back at hayley who shrugged her shoulders and ran forward, leaping off feet first. I did an elegant version of Jack's cannonball and went deep underwater. When I resurfaced, I met Alice's grinning face, then turned my attention to the cliff. Chloe performed a perfect swan dive, which is weird 'cause we were never really big on didving or swimming lessons. As she resurfaced, I paddled over to her.

"What was that?" I demanded, she shook her wet hair like a dog.

"Absolutely no idea," she replied, we played around a little more until it was nearly sunset, we swam back to the shore and got dried off. I put back on my blouse and tied the serpent green wrap around skirt around my waist. Chloe put her shorts back on and Hayley put on her blood red skirt on. The sky was definately darkening now and a large square of the beach was lit by fairy lights, as a makeshift dancefloor. There were picnic tables all around it and barbaques still going on, someone was setting off fireworks and handing out sparklers, huge bonfires were being lit all the way down the beach. It was amazing. I took another few beers from the cooler box and handed them around, we all drank appreciativley. I was feeling the alcahol now, but only slightly, so I pulled the girls over to the dancefloor and we started jamming to Tik Tok by Ke$ha. One by one, Ali and Rosalie left with their partners. Hayley wandered off in search of another drink and Chloe and I were left dancing together. Demetri sidled up to us, seemingly dancing around us in an attempt to draw my attention. Chloe looked at me, raising an eyebrow, I raised two and she left me alone with him, it was the sign language we made up as kids.

"well, hello, beautiful," He said, laying the charm on thick, and moving closer to me.

"well, hello, Jackass," I said, continuing to dance and trying to ignore his smirk, his hotness and the intense draw I felt towards him.

"Hey, now, what did I do?" He asked defensively, I jerked my head towards Chloe, who was sitting on the bench next to Edward. The smile fell from his face. "Uh, yes. I am sorry about that, I was pissed off and proud and defensive, I'm sorry for insulting her. And you" he said, and he sounded so sincere that I had to forgive him. We started to dance to the techno crap that was pounding through the speakers. At the end of the song we were laughing so hard. A voice came over the speakers.

"We're gonna slow it down a little," The voice said, and the slowed down version of beautiful disaster by kelly clarkson. Demetri and I looked at eachother awkwardly as other couples started dancing. He shrugged his shoulder's as if to say 'what the hell' and put both of his hands on my waist and pulled me close to his chest, I reached up and put my arms around his neck, resting my head against his shoulder as we twirled slowly. As the song ended he released me, somewhat reluctantly, and held out his hand which I gladly took and led me away, we had a drink and talked a while. I wanted to remember this night in all it's perfection so I chose not to drink any alcahol, only coke. Little did I know, some bastard had spiked both our drinks with 70% vodka, enough to get us sloshed both with one sip.

Chloe POV

I left Caitlin with the prick, and trust me, I was _not _happy with it. but whatever, she'd given me the signal to go, and god knows she could handle herself, but my protective older sister instincts were screaming at me, telling me not to leave her alone. But I did anyway. I grabbed myself a cup of coke and walked back to the tables around the dance floor. I sniffed my drink and tipped it out on the floor. Vodka, strong Vodka.

"Hey," I said to Edward when I spotted him sitting alone, "you mind if I sit here?"

"by all means, sit," he said, patting the seat beside him absently. I climbed up, imitating him and sitting on the tabletop with my feet perched on the seat of the bench. Some techno crap started pounding through the speakers, Edward and I winced simultaniously and laughed. "not a fan of techno?" he asked.

"No freaking way," I said, making an exaggerated shudder that he chuckled at. "piano, guitar, I can play others but not as well" I said,

"Mostly piano, I can play others, just not as well," he said with a smile, I grinned along with him. We got into an animated conversation about music, then cars, books and baseball. Ending with us going out on to the dance floor and me watching him bob around like an idiot. A guy who was obviously drunk stumbled over and grabbed me around the waist and he wouldn't let go for anything. Edward was telling him to let go, but he kept on leering and rubbing up on me.

"Call," Yelled a gruff voice that I knew oh too well, " Get your drunk ass hands off my sister," it was sam, the guy immediately dropped his arms and scurried off muttering apoplogies. He collapsd about half way down the beach and just stayed there. wow, guy didn't hold his beer too well, then I remembered the spiked coke. "Are you ok?" asked sam, putting an arm around my shoulders. I nodded, "well, there's someone I'd like you to meet, if you have the time?" he flashed his pearly grin at me and I grinned back. Then I turned to Edward.

"Uh, yeah. This is my brother, Sam. Sam, this is my good friend, Edward," they bumped fists like true guys and I muttered a quick 'see ya 'round' before Sam carted me off to meet this mysterious stranger. We came to a clearing just beyond the beach, the music was just a distant echo in the background. Sam let go of my shoulders and walked around to bring his stranger into view. She was beautiful and tall, with dark brown eyes and black hair, sam had his arm around her waist.

"Emily, meet my little sister, Chloe. Chloe, this is my fiancee, Emily," She pulled me into a hug, practically jumping up and down, so excited to meet one of Sam' family at last. As she pulled back, I notcied she had a long, puckered line down the side of her face, it looked like she'd been scratched. or clawed. I decided I would find out later, but for the moment, Emily and I were talking and laughing. Sam looked pleasd that we had really hit it off. An hour passed quickly and I excused myself. Sam gave me the key to my room in cabanna 7, I hugged him, then Emily, and promised to come to their house for dinner on monday.

I walked up to Cabanna 7 and went to the room I thought was mine. Boy, was I wrong. The doors opened on a universal key and I'd walked in on my sister and Demitri making out, naked in his room. I shrieked and went back behind the door. So disturbing!

"Demitri, please send my sister out with her clothes right now, I do not want a repeat of the disturbing little show I just got, so don't make me come in there!" I yelled through the gap in the door. Moments later, Caitlin walked out, clutching her clothes to her chest, obviously plastered. I led her to my rightful room and let her get changed. I gave her a glass of water and asprin. After a half an hour nap, she was sober to come out again. I needed to find Hayley, first and foremost. We walked outside and I was too bloody tired for all this, I cracked a bottle of beer and was about to drain the bugger when I spotted Hayley. Making out with Paul behind Cabanna 3. I sighed angrily, handed my un-sipped beer to some preppy freshman and marched over with Caitlin on my heels. I tapped him on ths shoulder and the drunk ass turned to face me, and I socked him in the gob, knocking him the fuck out. I rubbed my knuckles and marched them both to the Cabanna. There were three beds, and we all took one, falling asleep instantly. I honestly couldn't wait till morning.

**lots of love to all the people who have read, we only have 1 review, and 1 favorite so far so get reviewing and favoriting! and tell your friends! **

**love cat and clo xxx**


	4. The day after

Hey guys, me and chloe are feeling a little disapointed. It seems like you guys don't like this story very much seeing as you're not reviewing. We are having trouble carrying on, due to the fact that almost no one is reading. If our story is boring you please feel free to say so and we'll stop writing. :\ hoping for the best Cat & Clo xxx

Disclamer- We don't own twilight, but caitlin does have a dog called Twilight (all the other dogs pick on him, is it my fault for calling him that)

-morning-

Caitlins POV

I woke up fluttering my eyes and streching my arms. Fuck! What happened last night. I remembered dancing, cliff diving...And that was about fucking it! I stood up realizing the others were dressed, so I changed into a pair of black leggings and a cream strapless top, with a small bow at the top.

I walked over to Chloe, she looked at me like a housewife would when her husband came home late. "So..." she said in a perky, high voice "have fun last night hmmmm...?" she finished stiring her coffey with the plastic stirer so fast and hard it snaped.

"what are you on about?"

"Oh you should know what!" Again with the scary housewife look,

"Just tell me you fruit-loop, God you are so wired sometimes!"

"You and Demetri where making out naked on his bed! Do i need to spell it out even more for you?"

"WHAT! You are either siriously mistaken or crazy"

"I am not, I know what I saw and quite frankly I wish I hadn't, but I did so believe me or not but you will believe it soon." And with that we walked out of the cabin just as all of the Cullens walked out of theirs, of course I saw Demitri first, he was waring combat shorts and a black shirt. But then I remembered, oh God. The expresion on my face instantly told Chloe I remembered, I looked up at him once more and put my hand over my mouth. I ran straight for the woods crying as I left.

Chloes POV

Caitlin ran off crying, and Demetri walked foward a little to see Caitlin go, he was oviously going to chase after her. "Hey leave her alone" I wasn't too sure if he did remeber the night or just wanted to help but either way he did this to her and I certainly didn't need him upsetting things anymore than he already did. So he nodded without a word and steped back. Thankfully none of the Cullens apart from Demitri had to see this. I would have to speek to Sam about the spiked drinks, but im sure Cat and Demitri would have noticed that they were spiked so I guess they just got drunk like idiots and he took advantage. He would never win back my trust again and she will never date him as long as I'm her sister.

Demitri's POV

I couldn't remember to much of last night acsept the fact that me and Caitlin did some things, and now shes in tears and all of them hate me. All I knew was I would never get her. So from now on shes nothing but a mate, I don't like...her, she probably don't even like me. I walked away feeling upset and angry at the same time, life was shit at the moment. I reached the house before the others and made my way to my room. I played gituar, it was the only thing I did to get away from the complex world I lived in, when I saw Caitlin for the first time I began lerning a song. It was nothing really just something to keep me occupied. I began playing it when Eddie came in my room.

"Great song, for someone special?" he smirked

"No" I snaped

"Ok, ok jeez I just thought it would be a love song"

"Sorry I'm just pissed off"

"Oh sorry bro whats the problem?"

"I don't know, I'm kinda confused about things"

"Please don't tell me you're gay. Ugh! Why do they always come out to me?"

"I'M NOT GAY!" I yelled "It's about girl, but I'm over her now so it dosen't matter"

"Ok, oh and you know what Alice just had a vision... You know Caitlin shes gonna go on a date with Conner Jackson, you know the football player you don't like very much."

"And where will they be going and when?" I demanded, sitting bolt upright.

" Well they're going to dinner at Alasandro's at 9:00pm"

"SHES GOING ON A DATE WITH A FUCKING HUMAN!" I shouted

"Yes..."

"Well we'r going too."

"What no, why?"

"Because, Because he's a player and she'll get hurt"

"But whats that got to do with you?"

"Enough questions now get ready"

"No I'm not, I refuse to ruin someones date"

"Mark Lanceon" I said in my scheaming voice and a smirk on my face,

"I don't know what you're on about" he crossed his arms over his chest, looked the other way and closed his eyes.

"Graduation 98 and you know full well what I'm on about"

"b-b-but how could you know about that" he raised his voice,

"Lets just say brother i have my ways, oh i have my ways"

"DAMN IT JASPER!" With that I laughed and we got ready.

Alasandro's 9pm- stake out.

"Dude, you are seriously insane! I don't know why you had to drag me into this!" Edward hissed at me. I'll admit we looked a little weird sitting in a trendy semi-casual italian resturant, speaking in hushed tones over a candle lit dinner table. All we needed was for Edward to feed me a breadstick and BA-BOOM! Gay couple status for the rest of our time in forks.

We were dressed kind of fancy, Edward was wearing a stark white shirt, navy blazer and dark blue jeans, I was wearing a pair of black slacks, blue T-shirt and a dark armani jacket. looking pretty hawt if I do say so myself.

I saw them coming before Edward did. He let her get out herself and offered her his arm. They walked in and he asked for a table for two. They were led to to the booth right across from us, but by the time they were seated we had our menus up to cover our faces. I peered round mine at them.

Conner Jackson was average, an ugly piece of crap with some gay mousy brown hair and these like green and hazel eyes that looked like a cat had puked up pistachio ice cream. He slid into the booth next to her, right across and sat next to her, one arm around her shoulders. It had been a day since he first met her and he was getting all touchy feely? uh uh! not my gir- I mean, my friend. Even she looked uncomfortable with it! ok, maybe that was just wishful thinking...but still.

He kissed her jaw then her cheek, he was heading toward her lips and I was not having that ...you know, 'cause she's a mate and everything.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I told Edward, going to get up.

"You don't pee!" He replied, trying to pull me back down. I shrugged his hand off and walked past their table, they were too engrossed to notice me.

"c'mon baby," he was saying, inching closer.

"no, this is going to fast," she was inching away from him as he leant close to her, that was all it took. I walked past their table and knocked the vase of flowers over, right on Jackson's crotch. He sprang to his feet and the whole resturant was staring at him, and he really looked like he'd peed his pants, the water on his faded light blue jeans giving my desired effect. I was seated again, and safely behind my menu, I called out.

"Dude, when it gets that bad, I really think you aught to see someone," the whole resturant was chuckling, even Caitlin. He looked mortified. The commotion slowed down and he sat back down, slowly regaining his composure and cockyness. He was all up in Caitlin's grill before long, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"We're leaving," I told Edward, jerking him up by his arm.

"You dragged me here, now you're making me leave? What the hell man, I haven't even had my pasta yet!" Edward whined.

"Stop being such a chic and c'mon," I told him and started for the doors, I bumped into a waiter carrying a flan flambay. He dropped the flan and set my arm on fire.

"Shit! shit! shit!" I yelled, stumbling around. I ended up sticking my arm in the ice bucket on Caitlin and douchebag's table. Caitlin looked up at me.

"Demitri?" she asked, looking shocked, a blush colouring her cheeks. God, she was beautiful. Snap out of it, Demitri, she doesn't like you, deal with it. I pulled out my arm as the flames died, gathered the scraps of my dignity and marched out of the resturant. All the people in resturant patrons staring after me as I left.

"Demitri!" It was the only voice I wanted to hear. Caitlin. I turned on my heel to see Caitlin standing, shivering in the night air.

"Yes?" I replied, amazed that she'd followed me out into the cold.

"You're still on fire!" she told me,

"fuck! fuck! fuckity fuck!" I yelled, spinning in a circle, slapping my arm like an idiot. When my jacket was well and truly extiguished I took it off and slung it over her shoulders, walked towards my car and got in next to Edward and sped off. What a cock up of a night, and there was only thing I was even remotely sure about. I was falling for her. Hard.

Caitlin POV

It was monday morning, school. This weekend had been a total disaster. I'd gotten drunk, made out naked with a complete stranger, gone out with complete sleazeball in rebellion against memories about said stranger, had date with said sleazeball destroyed by said stranger and his brother, told said sleazeball you'd be better as friends, fallen asleep with said stranger's jacket still on over pajamas and woke up hopelessly confused. There was a cup of tea on my bedside table with a note.

_hey, lovely, enjoying your beauty sleep? pancakes for breakfast :) _

_love chloe_

Good old clo. I swung my legs out of bed and got dressed, white T-shirt and jeans with a pair of trainers, I was not in the mood to dress up today. I put a little mascara on and grabbed my bag, heading downstairs towards the alluring scent of pancakes.

"Morning," Said Chloe, placing a plate in front of me and sliding into the seat opposite me.

"Morning," I murmered, slathering maple syrup on my pancakes.

"I'm studying at Angela's today, then I have dinner with Emily and Sam, and I know you have cheerleading practice til 5 so it should give hayley some time to herself, she isn't coming to school today, I think it's reasonable considering,"

I nodded my agreement, today would have been their anniversary, hers and Jessie's. It was going to be hard on her. We headed out to Chloe's car when I'd put the dishes in the machine. She was wearing a white blouse with a black woolen tunic and pinstriped slacks with black flats.

We pulled up at school and I jumped out without opening the door, leaning against the car as she took the key out and opened her door, shaking her head at me. I just laughed at this and walked beside her into school, parting at the hall. Chloe was off to Calculus and I was heading for History. I was too distracted by my history textbook that I didn't notice someone coming toward me until I bumped into them and they caught me under the arms.

"Whoa there," it was Demitri, shit.

"Uh, thanks," I said, straightening myself out and accepting my textbook back from him.

"you're welcome," He smiled a little, "Can I walk you to class?"

"er, s-sure," I replied unsteadily. We walked in slightly awkward silence, my hand brushing against his every now and then, sending tingles through me.

"So, I was wondering, would you consider going out with me, like, tonight? maybe catch a movie in port angeles, you know, as friends, or not, wow, this is awkward, you know what? just forget it, of course you don't want to go out with m-" I shushed him,

"I'd love to. 7pm, port Angelea cinema?" I asked, he nodded furiously. we'd reached my History classroom, the lesson was about to begin. "But not as friends," I placed a swift kiss on his cheek and entered my classroom, suprised and excited.

Chloe and I sat with the Cullens and Angela plus a few of her friends, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and the excruciatingly annoying, mike newton, aka pain in my arse, 24/7. We made it through lunch without incident, Demitri and I casting nervous glances in eachother's directions. Chloe, Alice, Rose and Edward all muttering, laughing and throwing things at eachother. Angela taking pictures of the chaos, Ben glancing in her direction somewhat longingly. Jessica staring at Mike and Lauren at Tyler, who both seemed pretty oblivious. Emmett and Jasper having arm wrestling matches. It was fun, and school was over much too soon. I went to Cheerleading and Chloe left me her car, with strict instructions not to hurt her baby, and left with Angela.

Practice was hard, and I headed home to have a quick shower, get ready, leave something out for Hayley and go and meet Demitri. It was already dark, and tipping down with rain. I opened the door and stepped inside quickly, tugging off my jacket.

"Hayley!" I called, no answer, I jogged up the stairs, "HAYLEY!" I called again, louder. no response. I went into her room and found a piece of paper in her scratchy handwriting.

_I can't live without him, forgive me. _

_H_

I was full blown freaking now, I pulled out my phone and dialled Chloe. No answer. She was probably at Sam's still. Shit. Ok, relax, take the car, find Hayley. I threw back on my coat and jumped into my Audi, driving down the sodden streets of Forks. Oh my god! where is she? I was losing it. I turned the last corner after I'd searched for a few hours, planning to call the police if I didn't find her soon. There she was, Knees up to her chest, shivering in the cold, on a park bench in the pouring rain. I scooped her up and laid her in the back of my car and speeding back home. I wrapped her in her duvet and sat waiting for Chloe to get in.

Finally, Sam's truck pulls up, and Chloe emerges, dripping wet with a smile on her face, a smile that fell when she saw my face. I collapsed into her arms, crying out my problems and frustration and telling her of the ordeal with Hayley. She hugged me and let me air my grievences, until I fell asleep. She carried me to my room and set off the gas fire, checked on hayley before falling, fully clothed, onto her own bed.

We awoke at noon the next day, none of us in the mood for school. We ate and mooched and drank tea, then went back to bed. The next morning I woke up early and found Chloe in the Kitchen, in a robe, fully dressed underneath, clutching a mug in her hands.

"Mornin," I muttered, getting some juice from the fridge, she offered a weak smile.

"alright, lovely?" she replied sleepily,

"Hayley is just sleeping now, she's over the fever and chills,"

"Thank god,"

"yeah,"

"so, how'd it go with Douchey? I mean Demitri?" she muttered sourly.

"Oh, shit!" I realised I was meant to meet him, I didn't call him, text him. "Oh, bugger it all!" she shed her robe and we ran to the car, getting to school just on time but we didn't see Demitri til lunch.

Demitri POV

I stood waiting for two hours, in the cold and the rain, for a girl who was obviously just pitying me and regretting it now. I gave up texting and calling her, gave up waiting. I dropped the bouquet of roses on the pavement and walked away with a broken heart. I slid into my car and just sat there for a while. letting it sink in. Then drove off, home, books, distractions.

The next day, no-one heard anything from her, she didn't turn up to school. But the office had been called, they were all sick with a fever. yeah, right.

I saw her at lunch the next day, definately looking pretty haggard but still beautiful. I had my ipod on, with one headphone on the table and one in my ear, it was on a scouting for girls shuffle. Caitlin didn't try to explain herself, and I was glad, she just sat beside me and placed the other headpone in her ear, it was the perfect song for this moment

Heartbeat

_am I alone in your heart, have I a chance with your heart?  
she's such a teaser, she's such a star,  
Give me a reason, or give me a chance,  
I'm all alone in your heart, I'm alone and it tears me apart,_

_doing all I can do, just to be close to you,  
everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat,  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse,  
everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat,_

_give me an evening, or give me a night,  
I'll give you the time of your life,  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark,  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart,  
but she won't come dancing tonight,  
she's having the time of her life,_

_doing all I can do, just to be close to you,  
everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat,  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse,  
everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat,_

_I do love, she does heartbreak,  
I did love til she broke my heart,  
I do love, she does heartbreak,  
I did love til she broke my heart,  
I do love, she does heartbreak,  
I did love til she broke my heart,  
I do love, she does heartbreak,  
I did love til she broke my heart,_

___doing all I can do, just to be close to you,  
everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat,  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse,  
everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat,_

_I skip,  
a heartbeat,  
for,  
you,_

_doing all I can do, just to be close to you,  
everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat,  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse,  
everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat,_

_I skip,  
a heartbeat,  
for,  
you._

She looked up at me, tears welling in her eyes and she squeezed my hand before going to class. I didn't see much of them til friday, and the lads persuaded me to go to a bar just outside of town, constant open mic, good service, it was called 'the lone wolf'.

Chloe POV

Sam had told me about this bar, 'the lone wolf'. I decided it was time for a girls night out, with the cullen girls and my sisters. We all climbed out of our cars and entered, going to the bar to order our drinks. A man with short cropped black hair, dark skin and a dest top and ascot. He turned to face us with a big grin and dropped the drinks he was holding.

"Erika?" he asked in awe, looking directly at me.

"my mother," I replied, looking him in the eye,

"not shit?" he said, still looking absolutely shocked, I shook my head, "I'm your uncle louis, drinks on the house for these fine young ladies," he called to the help, he leaned forward, gossip mode on. "some fine young guys just came up in here, hot to trot, bitch," he grinned, handed us our drinks and sent us on our way. Wow, another family member. We went and found a table big enough, a booth set into the edge of the dance floor. There were a few others around, a group of guys. The Cullens, what a surprise. Demitri was hitting it pretty hard, looking depressed. I told him to meet me in the alley outside and excused myself. He looked up, and followed soon after.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, leaning against the wall,

"Lads night, I swear, we didn't know you were going to be here," he said earnestly, "I have really screwed it up with Caitlin, haven't I?" I nodded. "shit!" he began banging his head against the wall, slowly but with determination.

"look, I haven't liked you nor trusted you since that night at the beach, but from your, I'll admit, slightly manic behavior, I'm guessing you really have feelings for her. My blessing is given, but hurt her, and I'll cut your ding-dong off myslef, got it?" I asked, he nodded furiously. I reache dup and kissed his cheek and went back inside. The bar was crowded with people now, open mic was in full swing.

"er, hi," a voice said, no, it couldn't be, he had to be drunk! " this song is for my- my girl," he said, Demetri was up on stage, perched on a stool with his black guitar with white edging, gibson acoustic. He began singing olly murs, watching Caitlin with every word.

_please don't let me go-_

_how do I begin?  
should I tell you,  
how bad I need you now, yeah,_

_You're underneath my skin,  
but I'm confused,  
my head is spinning all around,_

_I've waited so long,  
I need to know, darlin',  
what is on your mind?_

_Normally I'd try and run,  
and I might even want to hide,  
'cause I never knew what I wanted,  
til I looked in to your eyes,_

_so am I in this alone,  
what I'm looking for is a sign,  
that you feel how I feel for you,_

_baby please don't let me go,  
baby please don't let me go,  
baby please don't let me go,  
No, please don't let me go,  
babyno, no, no, no, no._

_What else can I say,  
(can I say)  
my heart is beating double time,  
yeah, and do you feel the same?  
(feel the same)  
Don't leave me in the dark, no._

he was walking down the steps to the dancefloor towards us, the crowd were cheering, clapping, singing. Drunked girls were fluttering their eyelashes at him, but he only had eyes for Caitlin.

_but baby, don't put out this spark, no,  
I waited so long, I need to know,  
darling,  
what is on your mind._

_Normally I'd try to run,  
and I might even want to hide,  
cause I never knew what I wanted,  
Til I looked into your eyes,_

_So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is sign,  
that you feel how I feel for you,_

_baby please don't let me go,  
baby please don't let me go,  
baby please don't let me go,  
No, please don't let me go,  
babyno, no, no, no, no._

_caught in the inquisition,  
under these conditions,  
I need a defenition,  
is it love that we're sharing?  
show me that you're caring,  
you see my facenation,  
tell me I'm not mistaken,  
give me the information I need,_

_1, 2, 3,  
Normally I'd try to run,  
and I might even want to hide,  
cause I never knew what I wanted,  
til I looked into you're eyes,_

Caitlin and Demetri were staring at eachoter, a few feet seperating them, they were in the midst of a crowd who were all cheering them on.

_so am I in this alone?,  
what I'm looking for is a sign,  
that you feel how I feel for you,_

_baby please don't let me go,  
baby please don't let me go,  
baby please don't let me go,  
No, please don't let me go,  
babyno, no, no, no, no._

He handed Edward his guitar but carried on singing, walking closer to Caitlin. Edward picked up on the tune before long and played the last few notes, Demitri was right in front of Caitlin, reaching out to touch her face. she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He opened his mouth to say something but she put her finger on his lips and leant closer.

Demitri POV

She leant closer, her cool breath fanning over my face. I was panicking, I'd kissed girls before, sure, but this was different. if it could my heart would be racing, I was running through a thousand ways I could screw this up. Her lips met mine, and nothing else mattered, nothing else exsisted. Fireworks were going of in my mind, and I was weightless, floating. The kiss ended all too soon.

It was the best night of my life. Why couldn't I have just done this at the start? She actually loved me back, she was my everything. We headed for the beach laughing hand in hand, it was everything I imagened it to be. She ran off by the sea wearing her short shorts and a short-sleeved shirt that was instead buttoned tied in a knot covering only her chest. God, she looked so damn sexy. I tackled her to the sand tiggling her, kissing her and making her laugh. She pounced on top of me tugging at my hair and kissing me, I moaned her name making her giggle. She then unbuttoned my shirt and we fooled around a little, then finaly watched the sun set over La Push beach, with her head on my chest and my arm around her waist. My life was perfect, it was like nothing ever before she was mine and no one could take her away from me. And there I was thinking she didn't like me, she made me the happiest man on earth.

I walked her to my car, and opened the door for her. She thanked me and got in, so did I. "I'm sorry you have something on your lips" I reached over and kissed her "me" I said inbetween the kiss,

"Cheesey line but I like it" she smiled.

"God how did I get a girl like you?"

"Well maybe its beacause: You're sexy" kiss "Smart" kiss "Funny" kiss "And you have the finest damn ass in this town" kiss.

"You know what, I was just about to say the same about you" he smiled, "now come on we better get you home." The ride home was nice, no awkwardness at all just as if I knew her all my life. We reached her house, the worst part was I would have to leave her."I guess I'll be off then" my voice saddened,

"No please come in, I'd love you to stay the night, that is if you want to stay"

"Of course I do but only if you'll have me"

"I'd never say no" I smiled at her answer, it was the one I was hoping for.

Caitlin's POV (sorry its a little short readers)

I invited him into my house hoping to have some fun! I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs to my room closing the door behind us, with a devilish smile on my face.

"What?" he grined,

"I think I'll change into something a little more comfortable." And with that i walked into the interior bathroom.

Demitri's POV

Oh my God! Did she say what I just thought she said? Come on Demitri this is what you've been waiting for what you've saved yourself for, don't chicken out now! But what do I do? Maybe she dosen't even want to do what I'm thinking. Look just stay calm you're a stud, she seamed to like what you did at the beach this can't be that diffrent. And then there she was standing in the doorway with a light pink and black corset. DAMN she looked hot! And my pants defantly just got tighter. God Demitri you're not gonna screw things up! She walked over to me and I kissed her tenderly and holding her. She moved things over to the bed grinding her hips into mine, as we kissed she must have noticed my expression because she stopped.

"Demitri?"

"Yes babe"

"Are you a...virgin?"

"Well technically yes, but i just wanted to wait for the right one and I don't want to rush things then mess it up."

"awwwwww!" she then kissed me " I can't believe you'd do that for me Of course we can wait, you know I'm a virgin as well I just thought you'ed have done it so many times I just didn't want to disapoint"

"Why would you think that?"

"Seriously, have you seen you?" she laughed "besides falling asleep in you're arms is more than enough" She stood and undressed right in front of me, casting me a look and a wink over her shoulder and slipped a black t-shirt and shorts. I stripped down to my Calvin Kleins and slid into her bed behind her, pulling her back to my chest and watching her as she slept, one thing I could never share with her. I listened to her faint heartbeat, the first heartbeat in my vampire life that hadn't made me thirsty. It soothed me, and I lay beside her until dawn.

"Morning," she said at around 5am, I was far too comfortable. I rolled on top of her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning," I said to which she giggled and pushed me off, walking into the bathroom to freshen up. I heard the shower go on and her singing. It sounded like wind chimes. I stood and pulled on my jeans, trying to tame my hair. It was sticking up on one side, and absolutely impossible. I sighed under my breath and ran home at vampire speed to get a few of my things, leaving my family a note telling them where I was. When I got back she was perched on her bed, dressed in jeans and a black top with long sleeves and a long sequined V around the round neckline. I had a little bag with some clothes, my laptop, ipod, a couple CD's, my camera and toothbrush, which I put to use immediately. I brushed my teeth, for the minty flavour, changed into a 'guns and roses' T-shirt, Jeans and sneakers, my hair was still impossible. I snapped a picture of us at arms length, sitting on her bed, laughing like maniacs. Then we went downstairs, Chloe was in the kitchen with her back to us, obviously not realising I was there.

"good morning, lovely, how do you like your eggs?" she asked, before Caitlin could respond I walked up behind her, making my voice high and a little squeaky.

"Well, gawjus," I said, then put on a bluesy voice, and did some jazz hands for effect. "I like mine with a kiss," I kissed Chloe's cheek, and she slapped me with a spatula. "thats not very nice!" I said, in a mock hurt tone.

"eh, who said I was nice," She replied, placing a plate in front of Caitlin, the works, bacon, egg, sausage ect. I laughed.

"Touche," I replied, still pouting mockingly,

"oh, Caitlin, kiss the baby's boo-boo better," said chloe with a laugh and a roll of the eyes, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Gladly," she said, sitting down in my lap and planting a smacking kiss on my lips, thank you chloe!

"PDA," said Chloe noncholantly, Hayley walked in, got a bottle of coke out of the fridge and walked back out again, I didn't comment.

"do you guys wanna come ice-skating today? I was thinking about inviting all the cullen's, you know I need to train, and it'll be fun," We agreed, and walked off hand in friggin hand to get dressed into something better equipt for ice skating.

Chloe's POV

We arrived at the Arena. The Cullens had to rent skates, but Caitlin, Hayley and I had our own. I had three pairs, one for hockey, one for figute skating and one for speed skating. I was wearing my pearl white figure skates today. The Cullen boys slipped and slid in evrery direction, the Cullen girls could keep their balance fairly well with some help. Caitlin helped Demitri, Alice helped Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Edward was doing fine on his own, but Jack was on his arse already.

"Need some help?" I asked, holding out my hand, he took it with a smirk in my direction. He didn't release my hand until I took it away. I began literally skating rings around him, He stood in place, eyeing me narrowly. "not a fan of skating city boy?"

"Skating is for Chicks in frilly dresses," he shrugged, talk about sour grapes. I smiled.

"Oh, I beg to differ, there is of course, figure skating, but it is a lot harder than it looks to become regional champ, 5 times in a row," I skated backwards, one leg in front of the other, just gliding. I lifted one leg and carried on gliding til I'd gone full circle then jumped, he looked a little shocked. "Then, there's Hockey, which is not a game for 'Chicks in frilly dresses', don't mess with a hockey player, 'cause the whole team's got their back," I went a few yards back and skated like a hockey player, low, bent at the knees and wide strokes with your feet appart. I stopped right in front of him and smirked. "And then there is speed skating," I skated like I was running on the ice and stopped by turning and skidding across, sending a spray of slush into his face. I grabbed his forearms and held him steady, then placed them on my waist to keep him upright as we made the circuit of the rink. The rink was closed for people training for competitions, like me. My friends watched me from the stands, drinking hot chocolate.

I was doing my routine to Everytime we touch by Cascada. I skated on when it was my turn, twirling slowly as the song began, placing one hand around my waist and another above my head, like a ballerina. The music sped up and I went through my routine, jumping, twirling, spinning, all the while thinking about Jack, for some reason. I saw him watching my every move, his eyes following me as I slipped off the ice. He met me at the skate rental, sitting beside me to untie his shoes.

"you were amazing," he told me,

"thanks," I replied, hiding my blush by placing my skates in my bag.

"No, really, I've never seen something so graceful, or beautiful," he added bashfully, I smiled and stood, he stood too. I went to kiss his cheek but he turned his face by mistake and I kissed his lips. It was amazing, but I pulled away, apologising profusely in a garbled mess, the feeling of his lips on mine still zinging through me. I left before he could say one word, playing the scene over and over. I was so screwed.

Caitlin's POV

I followed after Chloe "OMG, girl" I whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked,

"Why on earth did you smooch Jack?"

"I didn't mean to, I went to kiss his cheek then he moved and I ended up... Who knows?"

"Just me. The others were talking"

"Ok, good" she sighed in releaf "Come on lets go" she walked to her car, got in and waited for Hayley. Demitri managed to catch up with me and insisted on driving, but i warned him if he crashed it he would pay for it the hard way. But he just smiled and said I wouldn't hurt him and you know what he was right there was no way I could hurt him. The drive was fun, we talked about muisic and I told him my fasination with singing and dancing, and that I had a recording studio back home. I missed it so much it was my happy place, somewhere I could just let my feelings out, I did alot of solo work except for when I invited my sisters to come and jam with me. I missed it now and more than ever I had so much to sing about, and Demitri could tell I felt that way and gave me a comforting look.

We got home, piling into the living room and watching some movies, how to lose a guy in 10 days and bride wars for the 'chicks' though the guys did agree that girls getting into catfights was hot, Terminator salvation and What lies beneath for the guys, good, but scary as shit. Emmett was hugging my frickin old care bear, whimpering like a baby when we watched paranormal activity, but then, he cried when They got together in 27 dresses, so...

When the movies were done, and everyone was just kicking back, Emmett and Chloe playing video games, I stood and took Demetri's hand and we went up to my room. We changed and lay down, snuggled up together, staring into eachother's eyes. I put a hand on the side of his face and stroked his dark blond hair back with my fingers. I placed a light kiss on his forehead, then between his eyebrows, down the bridge and to the tip of his nose. I fisted my fingers into his hair and pulled him foreward, our lips met. He closed the space between us, hooking my leg around his hip and crushing me closer to him with his other hand.

We broke apart, panting, and kissed once, twice, three more times before he leaned over, turned off the lamp beside my bed. He kissed me once more, a lingering, hard kiss, that left me breathless.

"Goodnight, darling," he said, locking his arm protectively around my waist. I rested my head against his chest and fell fast asleep.

Chloe POV

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" I yelled, throwing the controller down on the sofa and doing a victory dance.

"no fair! best five out of nine!" yelled Emmett,

"Na, man. I have to hit the sack,"

"lightweight!" He yelled, "fine, give me a hand with these guys, jeez,"

Alice groaned. she wasn't asleep, vampires couldn't sleep, she was _passed out!_ Jasper was pretty close. I pulled out the couch for them and Helped Jack up the stairs while Emmett carried Rose. Emmett and Rose went into the one guest room, while I led Jack to the other, he was smashed. I pulled the covers back and sat him down, I took his shoes off for him and laid him down.

"Stay," He commanded, it came out more garbled than I'm sure he would have liked, but it was not a request, it was an order.

"Excuse me?" I said, hands on hips, you don't tell me what to do.

"Please stay," His voice softened, he held out his hand, I took it. "I love yooh Chloe," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up you drunk sod, you obviously don't know what you're talking about when you can't even pronounce 'you'" I laughed, smiling I ran my fingers through his unruly, jet black hair. I sat on the edge of the bed. "Now move over," I took off my own shoes and slid in beside him, he was passed out in a matter of moments, and I was asleep not long after.

I awoke, tangled in his arms and legs, my face pressed against his chest, his arms around me. I tried to move before he could wake up and I could be mortified by his rejection, but he just grunted in idnignation and pulled me closer to him. I stopped struggling and just lay there for a while, feeling his arms around me, his body close to mine, a feeling I would surely never have when he was concious.

"uh, Jack!" I said loudly, poking him. He sighed and opened his eyes. He was fully awake and aware, so he must have been awake through the whole struggling to submission episode. He let me go, placing a kiss on my hand before sliding out of bed and into the bathroom. I was confused and unsure of where we stood here, so I slid out of bed, took my shoes and went to my room, reeling as I dressed. Life was going to be interesting from here on out.


	5. note

hey guys before we post again we need a favour.

1 Do you think we should have a lemon in the story?

2 please feel free to suguest any things that you would like to have in the story and if we like your idea we will put it in the story and mention that you gave us the idea.

3 constructive critsisum would be the best thing ever. We really do want to know what you think weather its through a review or a PM. Good or bad we will be thankfull.

So remeber, try and make a review or PM. We really need to know it would help improve our story and more importantly get a better understanding of what you want to read. So please take the time to help us.

~ Cat & Clo ~

P.S sorry this chapter is taking so long but we had to do a school project and we've only just finished for the winter holidays.

thanks for your patients xxx 


	6. Unfaithful

**This contains some angst and lemonyness, if you are not a fan of Mature Content, then this might not be the chapter for you. Review and tell us what you think! :)**

Demetri's POV

The sunday morning, two nights and numerous...ahem...encounters later, Caitlin and I were packing our things into her small duffel bag. When it was done I insisted on carrying it to the car (Chloe had lent us the lotus for the weekend and taken her mercedes for a spin. BTW, the lotus is an epic car. BTW, I would never say BTW, and I've said it three times, that's just how fucking epic the car is, nuff said) I linked my hand with hers and planted a kiss on her lips, she smiled and we walked down to the lobby. Caitlin was wearing a tightfitting sweater dress thing that folded at the neckline and stopped just above her knee. Her knee high black leather boots left a tiny slither of skin visable, she was smiling and her shiny, silky hair was cascading over her shoulders and down her back. How did I get so fucking lucky? Normally I would have some busty bleach blonde eye-fucking me over the counter, but this time it was some dude, average height, pale skin, blue eyes, blond hair. And he was definitly doing some eye-fucking, the only thing was, his eyes were glued to my girl. Uh uh, that shit don't slide with me. I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped back to me, a self-confident smirk on his lips. I handed him the key and settled the bill, scowling reproachfully at the clerk, whose smirk grew with every moment that passed. As I stood straight and prepared to leave, this guy has the nerve to stand and hand my girl a peice of paper with his number scrawled on it. He winks and says,

"Call me if you ever want a real man, honey," He looked me up and down with a smirk. I opened my mouth to say something, but Caitlin placed a finger on my lips and turned to the clerk, a smile on her lips. She leant over the counter, showing off her...er...assets. The clerk gulped slightly, looking down her dress than at her face. Asshole. She caught the end of his tie and wound it round her finger, pulling his bemused face closer to hers with each tug. When they were inches apart, she began speaking,

"that's a sweet offer, honey, but I've got me more than enough man over there," she jerked a thumb in my direction, "and judging by your looks, your personality and your atrocious way of treating women, you are a sad little man, destined to be gay, with a dick the size of a peanut, if that. Kay?"

he nodded hurridly, and Caitlin smiled, releasing his tie and walking straight into my arms. I gave the guy a show, because as kickass and hot as it was, Caitlin got all the fun. I pulled her to me and covered her mouth with mine, tounges tangling, her fingers in my hair, mine on her waist. This never gets old. When we broke apart I slipped my arm around her waist and she put hers around mine, sliding her hand into the back pocket of my jeans and pinches my arse breifly. I start and look over at her, she smirks, but acts innocent. As we reach the door, I turn to give the clerk one last wave, she blows him a kiss and gives me a real one. I am not a bigheaded person normally, but right then it felt pretty kickass to be me.

We drove back home, speeding down the streets in the, if I didn't mention it before (which BTW I'm pretty sure I did), EPIC car. I needed both hands to negotiate the streets of Seattle, so she kept her hand on my thigh for the entire journey, squeezing gently now and again. We pulled up in the Cullen driveway and I walked around, opening her car door for her and walking hand in hand with her up the steps to the front door. Emmett was sitting at the kitchen island, talking with Rose and Alice, Chloe, Jasper, Jack and Edward were sititng in a group beside them, talking too. Carslile was reading the paper, clasping Esme's hand in one of his. They were so close together they barely had space to move, and yet they were so comfortable, so adoring of eachother in their unflamboyant, subtle ways. And their not-so-subtle ways that gave reason for the soundproofed room on a different floor. Ugh! unclean, unclean...

Hayley was mooching, she was more moochy than usual today. She had gone from depressed, to emo, to super emo. I noticed but didn't comment, probably a smart move on my part.

Emmett swung around on his stool and looked me up and down, then clapped me on the back.

"Well, lookie here, moma Esme," He chuckled, slapping his knee, "yo son went out a boy, and came home a man," he did his best hillbilly impression, and wiped away a fake tear, they all burst into laughter, I just locked my jaw and smiled good humordly. Jack added his piece.

"Dude, you got deflowered-" he split his sides at his own humor without even finishing his joke. Chloe nearly choked on her coffee.

"he got what now?" chloe asked, supressing a whole hoard of laughter. Jack shot her a dirty look.

"anyway, you got...deflowered," everyone chuckled, even Carslile and Esme. "by a Volturi sister, you are soooo screwed!" I grinned and pulled Caitlin closer to me.

"you bet your ass I am! Anyway it just means I got some this weekend, and I mean the last time you got any was around...um let me see 1994 wasn't it?" I told him and planted a smacking kiss on her lips. Jack just looked miffed that his insult hadn't worked. Rose just smiled and yelled,

"hear, hear,"

Jasper decided to say something, big mistake, huge.

"Out of wedlock!" He said, "I am ashamed of you both," clearly meant as a joke, yet no one was laughing. Alice slapped him round the back of the head and chastised him.

"Practise what you preach there, buddy. Out of wedlock my ass,"

"but-" Jasper tried to plead for himself, too late jazz.

"Oh, shut it, buffalo bill," Chloe said, perching herself on the kitchen counter, this elicted laughs from everyone.

"hey, now-" Jasper tried, but it was far too late for salvation.

"Hey, jazz," Emmett said, with purpose behind his words, we all turned to look at him. "your name...sounds like jizz!" We all burst into laughter, while Jasper sat their, stupified.

Carslile stood and clapped me on the shoulder, "about time m'boy" he said, and we had a manly half-hug thing.

"take care of her son," Esme hugged him too, kissed his cheek and followed Carslile out.

"so..." Jasper said, obviously trying to redeem himself in our eyes. "how about we go out drinking tonight to celebrate?" he was redeemed, we all agreed and the guys were deployed to the Volturi house with our clothes cause they needed all their chic stuff and chic room and shit. Oh well. Manly time is manly time. We decided to go to the gym for a bit before hand, cause you know, for manly time, we really needed to let the world know that we were...you know...men. When we were done we showered and changed, and me and my boys looked pretty damn hot to be honest. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a grey wife beater and a black great coat thing going on. I looked kinda like van helsing, ah the irony, minus the hat, and the thing for werewolves sister's, that was Jack's thing. Oh, ha ha ha ha ha, jeez (wipes away tear of laughter) I crack myself up sometimes.

Jack was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black tee and a leather jacket that was some kind of fucked up replica of a fighter pilot's jacket. Emmett was wearing a pair of light jeans, construction boots and a t-shirt that says 'this, would look good on your bedroom floor,". Edward has a black shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of stonewashed jeans. Jasper wears a pair of bright red skinny jeans, a lime green t-shirt that says 'yeah, be jelous biatches" across the chest, in bold, a cowboy hat and boots that match his t-shirt. He looked like a carnival on legs, and the confident bugger was wearing it well. We got to the club before the girls and went to order a couple of drinks, basically a beer each, cause you know...we're men and shit. I nearly choke on my beer when I see them come in, and all the guy's heads turn in that direction, mouths open in shock. I think they had the attention of the entire bar, and they deserved it.

Alice was wearing a dark red wrap around dress with a green belt and a little green and red headband in her spiky pixie hair. She was cute, and my brother's girl, but also rocking that dress, goddamn.

Caitlin bounced in after Them, and that took my breath away, alice was nothing in comparison. She was wearing a purple haulter neck number down to her mid thigh with 3 1/2 inch heels and a purple imitation crocodile skin clutch purse. Her belt is black and her bare legs are on show, and she looks hawt as hell!

Chloe and Rose came in arm in arm, opposites of eachother and yet totally complimenting one another. Chloe's mahogony hair and dark brown eyes, Rosalie's golden locks and topaz eyes, heads close, smiles and shared secrets. oh dear...

Rosalie is wearing a black dress, well it's black up until the neckline, where it is green and blue. Sissy looks georgeous also.

Chloe is wearing a mocha coloured dress, tightfitting with a belt a shade darker, looking good, Jack certainly can't keep his eyes off of her. Boy is whipped!

Hayley walked in dragging a guy behind her, I hated the douchebag on sight. Where as she was dressed to the nines, wearing a tight-fitting black sequined dress with a thick silver belt, long hair flowing to her waist and strutting in 2 inch black kitten heels, they guy looked like he'd been dragged backwards through a hedge, and then fallen from the ugly tree, hitting every branch on the way down.

He was wearing a replica football shirt and ragged old jeans with bright sneakers and piles of huge bling hanging around his neck and on his fingers, his fake knock-off ray-bans covering his eyes while a smug smile played on his lips.

"Yo," he said, as if we were all meant to bow and kiss his feet, and flopped down on the sofa beside Caitlin, a little too close for my liking. He wolf whistled, "well hello, good lookin', how you doin'?" he said, grinning his leery, creepy grin. She cringed and scooted away, further into my side, he scooted after her until I just picked her up and perched her on my lap, Hayley dropped down into the space beside him, head bowed and hands clasped on her crossed knees. Alice came and sat on the arm of the sofa and started playing with her hair, chatting to her, seemingly cheering her up slightly.

Rose and Chloe pulled Caitlin up to her feet, I looped my arms around her waist, pulling her back down. She rolled her eyes and indicated one second to the girls, turning her head over her shoulder. She fisted her hand in the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my face to hers, kissing me hard for a few moments, before pulling back, nuzzling my nose and wiping the corners of her mouth with her thumb. With a final peck on the lips she stood up and joined arms with the others, skipping on to the dance floor. Hayley started half heartedly dance until Caitlin joined hands with her and they began to twist and spin, laughing all the time. Chloe, Rosalie and Alice were all doing some kind of routine, body rolling, popping, booty circles and that kind of thing, well Alice and Rose were seasoned pros, Chloe just seemed to want to skulk off and read somewhere or something. I watched Caitlin join in, showing chloe how to do the moves, flicking her hair back and forth and twisting her hips in a circle.

I looked at the guys and we all took a sip of our beer at the exact same time. Emmett drained his, setting it down and grabbing rose up into his arms. Jasper soon followed, slipping his arm around Alice's waist and whispering in her ear as they danced around each other.

Edward shrugged, standing and walking over to where Chloe and Caitlin where dancing and laughing hysterically. They laughed even harder when they tried to show Edward some moves, it was just wrong. Douche-ian, I mean Damien strode up behind hayley and dragged her off to a corner where they started making out, it looked like he was trying to eat her face.

I decided to save my girl from Edward's horrific dancing, at this point he had one hand holding his ankle in the air and the other behind his head, hopping around and head banging, it was not a pretty sight. I scooped her up, planting a kiss on her lips, then down her jaw and neck and back up again.

"Hello, Beautiful girl," I grinned at her gorgeous face, she smiled back.

"Hello, Handsome boy," She said, kissing me again, toungues tangling as it grew more heated.

"What d'you think, should we just blow this popsicle stand?" I said, whispering beside her ear. She shivered and chuckled, nodding her head as she fingered my collar.

Seconds later we were in my car, hastily swerving out of the parking lot and onto the slick, dark road ahead, lit at intervals by streetlights. I drove at at least twice the legal speed limit, swerving around corners, waiting impatiently at stop signs and red lights, grasping her hand in my free one. Finnally, we made it to the long, enclosed drive, pulling up in the front drive. As soon as the car came to a stop, I darted out of the car and around to the other side, scooping her up into my arms and running through the doors out front. I dropped Jasper a text to tell him where we were, and chucked my phone god knows where, not waiting for a reply.

Edward POV

"Am I doing it right?" I asked, flapping my limbs and swivelling my hips in time to the music, all I got was giggles in return, "Oh god, I need a drink," I rubbed my head with my hand, strolling up to the bar with Chloe and Alice on my heels. While they perched themelves on bar stools, I ordered eight shots of tequila and called the others up.

"Okay, everyone ready?" I asked, they all murmered in agreement as we licked our hands and salted it up, "One, Two, Three..." we all downed our shots, wincing at the burning sensation. Hastily, we licked the salt from our hands and sucking fiercly at our lime wedges, well, all except Chloe who was just standing there, hand licked free of salt but lime wedge no where in sight.

"Over here," Jack said smugly, her lime wedge placed between his lips. Obviously, Chloe didn't take her tequila well, plus her eyes were narrowed in discomfort. She raised one eyebrow questioningly, shrugged and strode over to face him. She studied his face intently for a moment, before placing her hand on his shoulder and putting her mouth to his. His expression was startled, shocked, he wasn't quite sure how to react. Deftly, she looped her tongue into his mouth and slipped the lime from his lips to her mouth, sucking it before pulling it out with her fingers. She looked Jack in the eye triumphantly, smirking at him, we saw a grudging respect bloom in his eyes.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked in the opposite direction, towards the other girls, they all hi-fived and started speaking quickly to one another. The guys all looked at eachother, except Damien, who'd swaggered off to chat up some other girl drunkedly.

"Tell anyone and I will deny it but... that was kinda hot," Jack muttered, the other guys murmered in semi-agreement, a series of non-comittal grunts.

"Hey, where did Demi and Cat go?" Emmett asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Home," Said Jasper, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, we all laughed.

"Fair enough," Said Emmett, sipping his drink, I rolled my eyes at him.

"C'mon, lets go dance some more, my moves are on FIRE!" I started my retarded one legged chicken dance, they all drifted away, averting their gaze.

"Wow," Jasper said, shaking his head and walking off towards Alice, he clasped her waist from behind and stopped her mid-sentance, taking her away from the other girls.

"Let's dance! Let's dance! Let's d- nobody's dancing with ed, ok," I shrugged it off, stopping the dance (which was a particularly AWESOME 'Dance like an Egyptian' Damn straight)

I walked back off to the bar, had a drink, and more AMAZING DANCING! insued.

Demetri's POV

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel as we pulled up to another red light,

"You better stop that," I warned her, gritting my teeth. "It is extremely distracting," Her hand was on my thigh, index finger ghosting over my crotch.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently, my jaw locked.

"Fuck it," I growled, slamming my foot down on the accelerator, I ran the red light, swerving down the road and up to her house. The car screeched to a stop in the driveway, and it took all my willpower not to yank the door from it's frame.

I opened her door, lifting her into my arms and kicking the door shut behind me, probably leaving a dent in the door but I couldn't give a flying fuck really.

I put my face close to hers, my stubble grazing her neck as I kissed, her fingers knotting in my hair. I kissed up to her lips, pulling her bottom lip between my teeth, she moaned, I released and she pouted up at me.

"Teasing isn't nice," I told her, my nose skimming the length of her neck. She leant forward, placing her lips to my ear

"Who said I was nice?" She said, cool breath tickling my ear, before teasing my earlobe into her mouth, I groaned, kicking her bedroom door open.

I laid her down on the bed, laying down on top of her and putting all my weight on my elbows, resting on either side of her head. I put my lips to hers roughly, thrusting my toungue into her mouth, hers met mine, tangling together.

"True, but I'm not nice either," I growled, kissing down her jaw and neck, biting down lightly on her collarbone and licking the bite to soothe the sting. She gasped, threading her fingers through my hair and tugging roughly, I groaned into her mouth as we kissed again.

My hands looped around her waist, rolling us lightly so that she was on top, she straddled my waist, grinding on my ever-present erection, my eyes rolled back a little.

"God, woman," I growled, pulling her back to me, hands creeping to her back, unzipping her dress, and untying the haulterneck. "The things you do to me,"

She sat up and climbed off, pulling the dress down past her hips. I propped myself up to fully enjoy the view, she stood at the bedside, half lit by the moon filtering through the window. She wore her matching lacy bra and pants with her high heels, my breath caught.

"You are so beautiful," I said, sitting up and grasping her hips, bringing her to rest standing between my knees, She ducked her head, uncurling a lock of her hair from behind her ear to hide her face. I reached up, brushing it away and raising an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?" She shook her head slightly. "Let me show you," I whispered right in her ear, she shivered.

I pulled her back on top of me, rolling so that she was beneath me, staring up into my eyes.

"I knew nothing about anything before I met you," I told her, stroking her hair, "You amaze me, every day, and I can't believe you would ever be with me, but now I have you, I don't intend to let you go," My hand crept around, unlatching her bra, as my lips touched hers again.

The flimsy lace fell away and I kissed the panes of her breasts, she gasped, pulling my head closer. I kissed down her stomach and across her hips, my fingers teased the rim of her pants.

"Are you sure?" I breathed against her skin, looking up into those beautiful eyes, she nodded, stroking my hair.

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life," She assured me. I know it wasn't our first time together, not by a long shot, but every time was wonderful and often left me breathless. I grinned,

"Just checking," I pulled them down her hips and legs, taking an oppertunity to caress her perfect skin, how did I ever get this lucky? I grasped her asscheeks in my hands as I pulled myself back up, squeezing roughly before releasing. She rolled me onto my back, knees on either side of my waist, hovering over me, her hair tickling my face.

"How did you manage to get me naked, when you're still fully clothed?" She quirked an eyebrow, I smiled challangingly, she shrugged, slithering down me. She knelt beside the bed, hands spread on my crotch. She reached up, pulling my belt tight and unlatching it, pulling it slowly through each loop, I closed my eyes.

"What did I say about teasing?" I murmered, my hands hovering, she brushed them away, wagging a finger in my direction.

She pushed the button through the slot, pulling the zip down and pushing them down past my legs. I groaned as she barely grazed me with her fingertips through the material of my underwear. She yanked them down too, tossing them aside. She gazed at what she had revealed, lightly touching me, I groaned audibly, she smiled, placing an open mouthed kiss to me, I nearly came right there but managed to compose myself. She smiled wider,

"Do you like that baby?" she asked, biting her lip, god she was so sexy,

"Like doesn't come close to describe how Fan-fucking-tastic that was, beautiful," I grunted, she did it again, "Holy Fuck!" I said through gritted teeth, she remounted, tossing my shirt aside.

I couldn't take it anymore, I twisted and threw her down beneath me, plunging into her, I gasped, she moaned, her fingernails digging into my back. I started thrusting, in and out, until I picked up a smooth rhythm. Her hips rose to meet every thrust and I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten, I looked into her eyes, asking for guidance.

"I want you...to come, baby," she brushed the sweaty locks from my forehead, I released, she screamed into my mouth as she came.

I pulled out, holding her in my arms and draping the cover over us both, she snuggled into the crook of my arm, I kissed her forehead,

"You are the only thing that matters to me now,"

"I love you so much" she breathed."Thank fuck Chloe brought us to Forks!"

"I couldn't bare to imagen you not here, God if we never met my life would still be pointless." I said and began kissing her neck "Round two" I smiled against her skin,

"Ok" she giggled. And just as she did I heard the door open downstairs.

"For fuck sake! come on, just as we were about to start round two"

"Don't worry babe, I've got an idea." she climbed out of bed and bent down to grab her panties, as she did she looked back only to see me staring with a smirk on my face at the same time, she just laughed. Then the little minx walked over to the bedroom door and poked her head out. Seeing that the coast was clear she hung my panties on the door knob. and quickly ran back into my arms for 'Round Two' as I so proudly called it.

Hayley's POV

It was only 12:05 am when we came back home. And for some reason Jack came back round ours aswell, if you ask me him and Chloe have something going on between them. I on the other hand was stuck with the worst rebound ever, it was hard all on my own but with him at least I have something. Just as we walked in we heard some very unpleasnt sounds... Creak, creak, creak followed by a loud moan which sounded like it was coming from my sister, eww, eww, EWW!

"Hey lets listen to some music" Chloe shouted,

"I agree!" Said Jack, whilest putting his fingers in his ears and closing his eyes.

"It's all natural I have half a mind to go up there and help the sissy boy, he needs it!" Damien chuckled, what a fucking twat.

"OH PISS OFF!" I shouted at him, "Why are you such an asshole? first its making a move on all the fucking girls in the damn club now you've even got the cheek to joke about going upstairs and 'help him out!' I think hes more than capable! Did you hear them!"

And with that I showed him to the door. He left with a sour look on his face mumbling "You'll call me sweetcheeks, I know you will. You just can't get enough of the lovemachine, so you better hop on this train before it leaves the station, choo choo baby choo choo!"  
"Good riddence" Chloe smiled. I was quite tired so I grabed two pillows from the sofa, pressed them to my ears then ran up the stairs past their door which had her pants on the handle. Eww! I slamed the door shut behind me and soon fell asleep, even with the discusting sounds from the other room.

Caitlin's POV

I barely got any sleep that night, but it was totally worth it. I woke with a huge grin on my face and imideantly turned to Demitri. He smiled right back,

"Well hello sexy" He spoke in a relaxed tone.

"Hey" I yawned "You know you didn't have to stay and wait for me to wake up"

"But I wanted to, I want to spend every moment I can with you." he kissed my forehead

"You're so sweet."

"You know, last night was amazing you little minx"

"Oh God yeah! We are the hottest couple around and oh my God last night proved that!" He chuckled softly, ducking his head to nip and place open mouthed kisses to my neck,

"Baby, If we don't stop now, we'll never leave the bedroom," I said, sinking my fingers into his hair, gasping it out in one breath.

"I don't see a problem with that," He gave my breasts some attention, I was arching off the bed towards his touch.

"Please," I whispered, He paid me no attention, two can play at that game. I placed light kisses down his jaw, pulling his earlobe into my mouth. I felt him freeze as I ran my fingers along his length, I took the oppertunity to wriggle free,

"Aw, C'mon baby," He stood up, putting his arms around my waist from behind, kissing my neck and shoulders. "We were just getting ready for round what? 7 now?" He smirked, running his hands over my stomach. I pulled away, wrapping myself in a lacy nightgown.

"I'm going for a shower, you can join me if you want," I cast him a sultry look, he walked in ahead of me, pressing my back against the doorframe as he kissed me deeply.

He pushed me against the cold tiles of the shower, pressing his lips to mine forcefully as the the warm water cascaded over our joined bodies.

Chloe POV

Oh dear god,

I was sitting bolt upright in bed, not my bed, the bed in the first guest bedroom, and the big problem was, I couldn't remember _why._ Then it hit me,

I told Jack that I had feelings for him,

_No..._

He rejected me,

_fuck!_

I went upstairs to bed, drunk

_this can't be good..._

I woke up, at half one in the morning,

_here it comes..._

With him beside me, in nothing but boxers,

_Holy shit..._

I ran out, into the guest bedroom,

_This is bad..._

And here I am now,

_This is really, really bad... _

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

_Well, you've really done it this time, _My sub-conscious hissed, _He probably has a girlfriend, prettier, smarter, better than you, and let's face it, that's not really hard to do, _She sneered, I agreed with her. _Or maybe he's not desperate enough even to want a cheap, drunken one-night stand with you. _

I was disgusted with myself, how had I let this infatuation blind me to the point that I deluded myself as I did? How did I become so pathetic? I let my head fall into my hands and pulled my knees up to my chest. I had to face it, he would never feel the same about me.

And I was fine with that, I tried to convince myself, brushing the tears away as new ones sprang to my eyes. I stood up, realising I was in only my bra and pants, a set of the 'sexy ones' that Caitlin always bought me when we went shopping. I never wore them, because it had been the same since we were kids. Hayley and Caitlin could throw something on and look stunning, I was just the plain one, and that would never change, no matter how much Caitlin insisted it was just because of the thick, bulky jumpers I wore to hide my body and the fact that I didn't care about clothes or shoes or make-up, it frustrated her.

Make up made me look like a kid with face paint, on her it enhanced her eyes and pouty lips. Shoes, I never really wore anything more than Uggs and sneakers, but she could pull off five inch heels like a runway model. Clothes never suited me and it made me uncomfortable and self-conscious, she looked great in everything and could just pull stuff off the rack.

I slipped out of the room, walking into mine to retrive some clothes, Jack was still sprawled out over my bed, snoring like a pick up stuck in a ditch, he must have been drinking a lot last night to make him pass out like this. I tried to ignore him, as I opened the wardrobe door, it made a deafening creak as I pulled it and I heard him stir in the bed behind me, mattress creaking under his weight. Busted.

I turned to face him, clutching the jeans, blouse and Ugg boots I had managed to claim from within the wardrobe. I forgot for a moment that I was wearing matching bra and pants with a red lace trim. His eyes opened and widened.

Jack POV

Chloe.

Her name floated around my head as I tried to recall fragments of the night before.

She told me...that she liked me, a lot. And I just blew her off. Prick.

I know why I did it though, and I don't want to admit it to myself.

I was a player, a two-timer, an asshole. Women to me were objects for sex and the occasional blow job, but Chloe was something totally different and I was trying to quash it before it became something more, love hurts you, leaves you weak and vulnerable. I fell for a real bitch in the Volturi, Heidi and I found her using her power to try and seduce Felix. Poor bastard didn't know she actually had a power, he thought she just allured tourists on looks alone, but really she only had to touch them and they were gagging for her. It was quite sick really, she could make people do what ever she wanted, forget things, remember things, do things. I still couldn't help but hate him, even though I was pretty sure he was blameless.

My eyes opened sluggishly, to find a woman in her underwear standing at the foot of my bed. Oh crap, this was going to be awkward, one nighters always were.

"Uh, hey," I said slowly, she froze, "do you think you could close the door on the way out? thanks," She span around, clothes hanging off her arm.

"Excuse me?" She said, "This is my house, you close the door on the way out," It was Chloe, and fuck, she should walk around in her underwear more often.

"Well hello, beautiful," I smirked, sitting up, she rolled her eyes. Sassiness, that was new. "We didn't...?" I asked groggily.

"pfft..." She rolled her eyes again, "As if,"

"Oh really?" I asked raising one eyebrow and getting to my feet. "I seem to recall you telling me certain...things last night,"

"I was drunk," She stated simply, I was in front of her in an instant.

"Are you drunk now?" Taking one step forward, she moved back.

"No," she said indignantly, avoiding my gaze, "Are you?" I moved again, she stepped back, pressing against the wardrobe door.

"No," I smirked, stepping forward one last time, trapping her against the door with the length of my body, letting her feel the muscles rippling beneath my skin.

"Jack," She warned, I ground my hardness into her, she moaned quietly, so did I.

"Fuck," I muttered, " I want you," I could almost feel my eyes turn black with desire, I moved against her again.

"Take me then, pussy," She challanged, Was she giving me permission or what? 'cause I was about this close to fucking her senseless up against the wardrobe, wether I had permission or not.

She cupped my hard-on through the thin material of my boxers, I hissed, she smirked.

I claimed her mouth, it was barely a kiss, I just ambushed her with lips and tongue and teeth and she returned it with equal force, hand still on my dick. We pulled apart panting.

"I hate you," She said into my face, pulling my lips to hers again.

"I hate you too," I growled in a spare moment when our lips were apart, she pulled roughly at my hair, I groaned into her mouth.

"Prick," She gasped as my mouth left hers, kissing and biting at her neck, I wasn't gentle, and she didn't mind. I pushed her back onto the bed, she bit my bottom lip.

"Bitch," I undid her bra and began kneading her breasts roughly, she was writhing beneath me, still kissing me passionately. I pulled her pants down her legs hard and she kicked them off her ankles.

"Bastard," She groaned as I pulled down my underwear, wrapping her legs around my waist as I hovered over her.

I entered her slowly and it was soon pretty obvious that this was her first time.

"Look, we should probably stop," I warned, not that the fact that I would always be her first didn't turn me on just a little.

"Dont," She whimpered, kissing my jaw. I moved in deeper, letting her accomodate to my size. Eventually I could move freely, if not as fast as I wanted to.

"Oh god," She moaned, biting her lip as I moved in her. I smirked, fighting back a moan myself.

"Fuck," I muttered, kissing her lips, moving faster as I came closer to the peak.

"Jack," She whispered into my ear hoarsely, "I fucking hate you," That pushed me over the edge and she followed soon after.

I rolled off of her, fighting the strange urge to pull her to my chest. I located my underwear, and she was putting hers on, throwing me my jeans and t-shirt from the corner. When we were both decent, she started heading for the door, taking slightly longer strides than normal.

Idiot, of course she was. I'd just fucking taken her V-card after telling her I hated her, she was probably hurting, emotionally and physically.

"Hey, " I said softly, catching her hand and pulling her into my arms. "That was amazing, hands down one of the best I've ever had, we should do it again some time. But first, I think you need to relax a little." I wanted her to know I wasn't looking for anything serious, I was too messed up for that, but I also wanted to prove that I wasn't a prick all the time. Before she knew what was happening, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into the bathroom.

I ran her a hot bath, slowly peeling off all her clothes again, kissing each bit of skin I exposed softly, then lowered her in and left her to relax.

Caitlin POV

I was straddling Demetri on chair at the kitchen table, kissing him fiercely when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. We looked over to see Jack walking down the corridor towards us. He poured himself a glass of water and sat down with us, as if he didn't have the heart to make a sarcastic remark. Something was up.

The doorbell rang and I hopped off Demetri's lap, pulling the door wide.

In the doorway stood a huge bulky figure in black with burgandy eyes,

"Felix!" I smiled, hugging him tightly, he hugged me back, chuckling.

"Hey there, short stack," Felix was the only one I let call me things like that because even if I were taller, Felix would still be bigger than me.

"Feeelix!" Chloe bounded down the stairs and proppeled herself into his arms, he caught her, grinning.

"Chlooee!" He mocked, spinning her around, Jack and Demetri walked over to see what the fuss was. Felix set Chloe back onto her feet, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"Guys, this is Felix, an old friend from back home in Volterra," Chloe grinned,

"We've met," Jack said, his jaw locked, eyes fixed on Felix's arm.

"Nice to meet you," Demetri said, elbowing his brother in the ribs, Chloe was looking between the two of them, 50 shades of what the fuck written all over her face.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, I brought the girls some stuff from home, where is Hayley anyway?"

"With her boyfriend, Damien." Jack said shortly, waiting for Felix to explain his presence.

"Well anywho," Felix said uncomfortably, " Cat, I brought your motorbike down for you, your Harley, not the piece of junk you insist on riding around on, and there's another box here for you," He moved aside so we could see the huge packing crate behind him. I ran forward, eagerly tearing the lid off. I jumped back when a wiry guy with curly black hair sprang from the mess of packing peanuts.

"Nathan?" I cried as he stepped out of the box, I jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Caitlin," He grinned, spinning me around, I wound my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"It's really you," I started kissing all over his face, as if to make sure he was really real.

"Yeah, it's me," All of a sudden, his mouth is hot and needy on mine, his tongue in my mouth as I pull myself to him, moaning and whimpering as he touches me everywhere. He sets me down on my feet as we pull eachother closer, my hands float lower until I'm touching him everywhere too. His hands go up my shirt and he soon discovers I'm wearing no bra. He starts touching me there, stroking and feeling as I groan.

Demetri cleared his throat, Nathan's lips paused on my lips, tongue still in my mouth, his hand stopped on my boob. I don't know what came over me.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I pulled away from Nathan, shocked at myself.

"I don't know, " I say, he marches off inside, I raced after him.

We reach my room, he spins and stares me in the eye.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, ducking my head.

"Sorry?" He spits, "You just made out with a guy, letting him touch you up, right in front of me! how the fuck am I supposed to feel?"

"I don't know what happened. One second I was saying hi to an old friend, next thing I know..."

"Next thing you know, your sucking his face and his tongue is in your mouth, your moaning like a pornstar, touching his dick while he puts his hands so far up your top I swear you two are gonna start fucking in the driveway!" He yells,

"I know what I did was wrong, but you also know I would never do that to you," I tell him, his eyes soften slightly,

"Baby, do you know how hard it is to see you talking to another guy? he was fucking touching your tits right in fucking front of me,"

"Let me make it up to you," I whisper, removing my t-shirt.

He didn't make love to me, he fucked me, hot and hard, pounding into me until I screamed his name.

"That's right baby," He told me, "You. Are. Mine." He did it again, if anything, harder than before.

"No one else can make you feel this way, just remember that," He grunted as he thrusts into my roughly, fondling my breast with one hand.

I woke in the morning to find him pulling on his clothes angrily.

"Where are you going?" I asked,

"I can't stay here, all I see is you two together, I need some space," He stormed out, leaving me naked and alone, crying.


End file.
